Memorias Prohibidas
by Kmy Kusanagi
Summary: Draco ha perdido la memoria y el culpable tendrá que hacerse cargo... pero pronto Harry descubrirá cómo es en verdad Draco Malfoy. Drarry. Capítulo 6! "Los rincones vacíos"
1. El despertar en un día de sol

_Hola a todxs. Con otra historia, nuevamente slash. Pero esta vez hay muchos cambios!!_

_1- No estoy sola. En esta ocasión, me acompaña mi coautora en otros relatos y musa muchas veces, Faby. Ideamos la trama juntas, incluso, cada una tiene planeado su propio final._

_2- Es un Draco- Harry desde el principio._

__

3- No es angst. Dudo que muera mucha gente que digamos, así que no os preocupéis por el gasto en pañuelos. Este es un fic para satisfacción personal de las dos y no esperamos que a todo el mundo le agrade, no es la gran cosa, pero nos divertimos escribiéndola.

+ Este fic es slash, que significa relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo (en este caso hombre- hombre) e incluirá escenas explícitas de sexo. Si no te gusta, eres homofóbico o simplemente no te agrada el tema, no lo leas. +

+ Nada del mundo de Harry Potter es nuestro. Todo es de J.K. Rowling y lo usamos sin ánimos de lucro, sólo para divertirnos. Esperamos no recibir ninguna demanda. +

_Memorias Prohibidas_

**_Parte 1_**

**_El despertar en un día de sol_**

Parpadeó suavemente, tratando de adaptar sus ojos a la luz blanca del amanecer. La confusión se apoderó de su mente al tiempo que se esforzaba en tratar de reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba. Una amplia habitación con olor a antiséptico, de techo, paredes y suelo en blanco. Camas alineadas en una ordenada hilera, en contra de la luz resplandeciente que provenía de las ventanas.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama balanceando los pies, sin decidirse aún. Levantarse o no levantarse.

No había alcanzado a decidirse aún cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando la figura esbelta y fuerte de un muchacho. Esbozó una sonrisa tímida, preguntándose en silencio si conocía al recién llegado. Escrutó el rostro de líneas marcadas que se iba acercando a grandes zancadas hacia él. Un conjunto atractivo de ojos verdes escudados por anteojos, cabello negro muy desordenado, piel levemente bronceada. No, no le sonaba.

Abrió la boca para saludar, pero un golpe exageradamente certero en el estómago le cortó la respiración y le hizo doblarse por el dolor. Por el rabillo del ojo vio un atisbo de brillo furioso en las pupilas color jade, algo de ira ciega que iba dirigida sólo a él. De algún modo, estuvo seguro de que se lo merecía.

Esta noción desapareció con el restallido violento de una bofetada que el chico acababa de propinarle en pleno rostro. Rozó pensativamente con su dedo índice la zona lastimada y retrocedió asustado. No sabía que motivos llevaban al joven moreno a golpearlo, pero estaba seguro de que no quería averiguarlo.

El puño que alcanzó, en un golpe simétrico y seco, a su pómulo derecho lo devolvió a su posición inicial de espaldas en la cama, inconsciente, piel extremadamente pálida contra sábanas inmaculadas.

- ¡Señor Potter! ¿Qué cree que hace?

El grito estridente le perforó los oídos, atravesando varias capas de su agobiada mente hasta llegar a cierta zona que marcaba el dolor. Si esa mujer no dejaba de gritar se iba a ver en la obligación de asistir a algún tipo de terapia.

- ¿Intentar matarlo?- probó Harry de mal humor.

- ¡Vuelva a su cama de inmediato!

Con deliberada lentitud, soltó el cuello del pijama de Malfoy. Sintió el tacto suave y sedoso de la costosísima tela añil y dejó que sus labios formaran un gesto de asco y repulsión. Se alejó caminando hacia atrás, sin despegar la vista del pálido aunque tranquilo rostro dormido, casi temiendo que de un momento a otro Draco despertara y se le abalanzara a matarlo, tal y como él había intentado.

- Es extraño que aún no despierte. Han pasado varios días desde el accidente y ya debería de estar bien.- dijo la enfermera a media voz, tomándole el pulso con preocupación al chico rubio. Por su lado, Harry se encogió de hombros y regreso a su cama, al lado izquierdo de la del Slytherin.- Puede haberle pasado algo grave... ¿Se da cuenta de las posibles consecuencias de su vergonzosa acción?

- Cuando llegué estaba despierto.- gruñó a modo de excusa, acomodándose en la almohada.

- ¿Y por qué razón está ahora disfrutando de una nueva siesta?- Madame Pomfrey soltó la mano de Draco Malfoy y se giró hacia el otro estudiante.- ¿Y de dónde llegó usted?

Harry hizo rechinar los dientes, molesto consigo mismo. Estaba dando tantas excusas y razones porque quería convencerse de que no era su culpa. Que su venganza no había sido tan despiadada como parecían pensar todos. Necesitaba convencerse aunque fuera a sí mismo. Observó el techo de la enfermería y contó hasta diez para calmar los nervios, un baile espasmódico otorgado gratuitamente por sus entrañas.

- Podría decirse que lo convencí de los beneficios de un buen sueño. En cuanto a la otra pregunta, fui a las cocinas. Tenía hambre. Aún tengo hambre.- mintió con voz segura.

Por supuesto que no era verdad, no había ido a darles una visita de cortesía a los elfos domésticos. Había despertado al alba, bajo luces rosas y malvas, sin ninguna idea en concreto y muchas dudas. Que partían desde porqué estaba en enfermería hasta porque eran dos bludgers y no cinco. Pasando por temas como Ginny, Malfoy, caída de una escoba y mucho dolor. Así que había dirigido sus pasos a la Torre de Astronomía en un gesto de masoquismo compulsivo.

Admirar la belleza única y efímera del amanecer calmó en algo sus ánimos. Claro, hasta que volvió y se encontró frente a Draco Malfoy.

- Y por eso me desobedeció abandonando la cama. Sus heridas podrían haberse abierto.- lo regañaba la enfermera.- Sólo espero que sus técnicas para hacer dormir al señor Malfoy no hayan sido demasiado... drásticas. ¿Quiere comer?

- Sí, gracias.- la verdad era que tenía el estómago hecho un lío y estaba en la encrucijada, pues sentía una necesidad golosa de comer y al mismo tiempo creía que si su garganta se animaba a cooperar terminaría devolviendo todos los alimentos. Obviamente ganó la gula.

Y así, entre una disciplente enfermera con paciencia de oro, un elfo doméstico llamado Dobby, bandejas repletas de caramelos y pasteles y unas cuentas devoluciones de proteínas y minerales, Harry logró olvidar al chico rubio que dormía plácidamente en la primera cama. Pero claro, las cosas buenas no duran demasiado tiempo.

Harry se apoyaba desganadamente en su brazo derecho, hojeando con pereza el libro que tenía entre sus manos. Un libro antiguo aunque bien cuidado, empastado en piel color carmín sobre la cual se podía leer fácilmente: Enfermería Mágica a través de los tiempos, la diferencia de ser muggle a ser brujo. Una reliquia de la señora Pomfrey, que llevaba atesorando desde sus lejanos días de estudio médico en su juventud.

Llevaba cinco horas despierto, luego de tres días de dormir ininterrumpidamente y ya estaba muy aburrido. No había podido recibir visitas ya que era día de clases y tampoco quería recibirlas, sabía que todos debían de estar histéricos. Casi veía la portada del Profeta "El Niño que Vivió está loco. Se sospecha de la intervención síquica del Que No Debe Ser Nombrado. Debemos sacrificar a Harry Potter" o cosas igual de acertadas que esas. Que faltara Rita Skeeter en sus filas no quería decir que otros no ocuparan su lugar.

Así que había optado por pedir permiso a Madame Pomfrey para que lo dejara salir. La respuesta fue un rotundo NO, un par de recriminaciones por sus acciones y la recomendación de que echara un vistazo a su biblioteca personal.

Y de ese modo había terminado leyendo sobre como tratar cuando a una persona le crece una segunda nariz por accidente. Era bastante instructivo, pero algo que lo mantenía más al pendiente era su compañero de cuarto. Draco Malfoy seguía dormido.

Ya había asumido que era desleal golpearlo mientras estuviera inconsciente, por lo que se hallaba a la espera de que despertase para molerlo a fuerza de puñetazos. Con una dignidad desorbitante, la enfermera parecía haber leído su mente y se había instalado entre las dos camas a tejer algo en color amarillo pálido.

- "... en caso de hemorragia simultánea, es necesario tener presente que sólo uno de los apéndices nasales es propio del organismo..."- Harry leyó en voz alta, tratando de disipar el ambiente lánguido de la sala.

La voz monótona y cansada se interrumpió bruscamente en el momento que unos gemidos quedos se dejaban oír. En un revoloteo de tela blanca y cabellos canosos, Madame Pomfrey abandonó su actividad para acercarse a paso raudo a Draco, quien despertaba haciendo débiles ruiditos a causa del malestar en su cabeza. Como si fuera a estallarle.

- ¿Señor Malfoy? ¡Al fin despierta! ¿Le duele algo?

El chico no respondió, se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos, escondiendo el rostro entre ellas. Por supuesto que le dolía algo, más bien dicho todo el cuerpo. Por entre los dedos vio en una cama cercana al chico que antes lo había golpeado. Ahora se veía más amenazante, aunque tranquilo, depositando todo su peso sobre su lado derecho.

- ¿Señor Malfoy?- llamó la mujer, preocupada por la expresión desorientada en los ojos grises.

Una vez más, no respondió al llamado. Observó a la mujer regordeta con el entrecejo fruncido, para luego observar de nuevo al otro chico. Este ya había dejado de mirarlo y leía de nuevo, aunque con menos interés que antes.

- ¿Se siente bien, señor Malfoy?

- ¿Te importaría responder de una maldita vez, hurón?- los ojos verdes seguían moviéndose por las palabras del libro. "... sin embargo, aplicar un hechizo de amputación puede traer la grave consecuencia de quedar sin nariz o también..."

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?- preguntó más confundido que nunca.

- ¡Dejen de discutir!- exclamó la enfermera disgustada.- Señor Potter, regrese a su lectura.

Harry gruñó algo entre dientes y se dio la media vuelta. No estaba de ánimos para discusiones, el mal humor había vuelto y con ello todos los malos recuerdos. Esa serpiente, como siempre, era la causante de todo.

- Maldito hurón.

Mientras él se disponía a matar el tiempo durmiendo, Madame Pomfrey comenzaba exasperarse. Su paciente rubio la comenzaba a desesperar y preocupar cada vez más, no lograba captar la atención del muchacho y este se comportaba a cada segundo más extraño. Había algo de irreal en la mirada curiosa que Draco Malfoy le entregaba a la espalda enfadada de Harry Potter.

- Señor Malfoy ¿Me está escuchando?- cogió tentativamente una mano fría, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. Por primera vez logró su cometido.

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- preguntó con voz trémula.- ¿Y quién demonios es usted?

- Señor Malfoy... no bromee. Usted cayó de su escoba en mitad de un partido de quidditch y ha estado durmiendo las últimas 72 horas.

El alma se le vino al suelo al ver la mirada de genuina incomprensión en el rostro del chico rubio. No estaba mintiendo ni tomándole el pelo, los ojos acerados brillaban con infantil sinceridad y las manos del muchacho se estrujaban nerviosamente.

- ¿Draco?

Cinco segundos después Madame Pomfrey giró en sus talones para enfrentarse al Héroe Mágico. Por su lado, Draco Malfoy observaba maravillado los estantes repletos de pociones brillantes.

- Señor Potter, debemos hablar.

- Estamos haciendo eso ¿No?- bromeó el chico sentándose con dificultad en la cama. Congeló su sonrisa al ver la mirada peligrosa en el rostro de la mujer.

- Vamos afuera, necesito que sea privado.- ambos pares de ojos rodaron hasta el chico rubio.- Es sobre el señor Malfoy.

- No es de mi interés nada de ese estúpido hurón.

- ¡Afuera! ¡Ahora!- rugió, ganándose las miradas sorprendidas de los dos muchachos.

A regañadientes se levantó, sintiendo aún el escozor en su pierna por la caída durante el partido. Movimientos muy bruscos y los puntos se perderían. Le dirigió una mirada de indignación a su rival y musitó algo. Todo siempre giraba en torno a ese idiota, todos sus problemas tenían como causa al Príncipe de las Serpientes. Salió al pasillo cojeando ligeramente y se enfrentó frente a una Madame Pomfrey furiosa. Las mejillas rojas de ira, los labios temblando por el esfuerzo de no gritar, los ojos celestes brillando acuosos en un rapto de molestia. Llegaba a dar miedo.

- Espero que estés orgulloso.

- Humm, sí, creo que sí. Digo he vencido en los últimos quince años numerosas veces a Lord Voldemort y ¡Mire! Incluso me atrevo a decir su nombre.- Harry pateó el suelo, recordando que no se la podía con sus líos amorosos y observó desafiante a la enfermera.- ¿A qué se refiere exactamente?

- Al señor Malfoy y no comience con más estupideces. Esto es grave.

- Desde luego que es grave. Aún está vivo.

- Comprendo su dolor y espero que comprenda esto. Draco Malfoy no recuerda nada.

- Le conviene no hacerlo.- chilló Harry perdiendo la paciencia.

- No me refiero a ese incidente. Hablo de amnesia.

**Continuará**

_Como siempre, este primer capi fue el que más nos costó, porque tenía que decir lo justo y necesario. ¿Por qué Harry quiere matar a Draco? Además, el slash, no llegará de inmediato... pero llegará._

_Los próximos capis serán más largos (se supone) y se entenderá mejor la idea. Todo se aclarará pronto._

_¿Serían tan amables de dejarnos un review? Estaríamos muy agradecidas y seríamos muchos más felices. Comentarios, quejas, amenazas, sugerencias, etc._

_Besos a todos_

_Kmy Kusanagi y Faby_


	2. Inocencia y perdición

_Holas. Aquí vamos por el segundo capi..._

_Wow! Jamás me esperé tantos reviews, la verdad es que soy una fatalista de lo peor y como tampoco creí que fuera una historia TAN interesante, pues casi me infarto al ver esos hermosos reviews. Kmy tuvo que estarme calmando a medida que los iba leyendo. ¡Muchas gracias:_

_Vanesa C, Nadia, Olga, Rusty, Una chika loka, ni€a, Tam Alor, Dariel, María- Jonan, Nikychan, Luzi Snape, Amaly Malfoy,Latifa, Usagi-hk, Asosa76, Paola, Kat basted_

_Por sus lindos mensajes!_

**Memorias prohibidas**

**Parte 2**

**Inocencia y perdición**

- Draco Malfoy no recuerda nada.

- Le conviene no hacerlo.- chilló Harry perdiendo la paciencia.

- No me refiero a ese incidente. Hablo de amnesia.

- ¿Cómo dijo?- preguntó el chico luego de unos segundos de perplejidad. Ojos verdes resbalaron por la severidad de los celestes hasta chocar con el piso. Al menos este no le devolvía la mirada llena de reprobación.

- Dije y espero que esta vez me preste atención: Draco Malfoy está sufriendo de amnesia. Y debo agregar que es su culpa.

- No puedo creerlo.- Harry negó con la cabeza.- Creo que eso es absolutamente imposible.

- ¿Intenta decirme que luego de toda una vida dedicada a la salud de los alumnos de esta institución soy capaz de equivocarme al decir un diagnóstico?- preguntó la enfermera inflándose en indignación y enojo.

- Nunca quise decir eso, señora Pomfrey. Yo sólo digo que Malfoy despertó hace sólo unos minutos... tal vez esté confundido... o esté fingiendo.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa encantadora, de modo que le dolió la mandíbula por el esfuerzo de estirar lo suficiente la piel para que todos sus dientes centellearan. No quería seguir provocando a la mujer, por dentro sentía que se le consumía el estómago de furia hacia el chico que en esos momentos estaba en la enfermería, probablemente riéndose de la situación a la cual lo había arrastrado. Apretó los puños al tiempo que observaba con preocupación las pupilas celestes.

- Sé de lo que hablo, señor Potter. He visto escasas veces esta situación, pero sé reconocer los síntomas. Además, es probable que sus técnicas de hacer dormir al señor Malfoy hayan colaborado a que éste sea incapaz siquiera de recordar su nombre.

El chico se acercó hasta rozar el pomo de la puerta con la punta de los dedos, sin atreverse a abrirla por temor a encontrarse con que lo que decía Madame Pomfrey era verdad. Le bastaba sentirse culpable por la muerte de Sirius y de Ginny como para ahora tener que agregar al estúpido hurón desmemoriado. No era que el mundo se perdiera de mucho... pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de la expulsión.

- Yo opino que debería de hacer algún tipo de examen a ese idiota... – Harry se detuvo al oír el chasqueo de molestia que hizo la enfermera con la lengua.-... digo, Malfoy. Puede ser que esté mintiendo o que...

Harry calló de golpe al abrirse la puerta de la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey cerró la boca que había abierto para contradecir a Harry y observó perpleja a la figura pálida que se recortaba contra el umbral. Draco Malfoy los miró, pestañeando varias veces tratando de enfocar bien los rostros.

Comenzaba a hacérsele raro estar en ese lugar y no poder recordar nada. Las dos personas, el chico y la mujer, parecían conocerlo y tuvo la impresión, en el momento en que lo golpeó, de que no se llevaba precisamente bien con el moreno. El problema era que no sabía porque existía ese desprecio tan profundo hacia él de parte del otro muchacho.

Luego de haber decidido que ya se había estrujado lo suficiente el cerebro tratando de buscar algún recuerdo en el enorme abismo que era su mente, se levantó y caminó descalzo por el piso embaldosado en blanco. Y al abrir la puerta, se encontró frente a frente con el chico de cabello negro. Por instinto de supervivencia, retrocedió amedrentado.

- Señor Malfoy... aún está muy débil. Creo que debería volver a la cama y...- la enfermera cogió con gentileza al chico rubio del brazo, tratando de guiarlo de nuevo al interior de la enfermería, pero éste no caminaba. Los ojos grises seguían fijos en Harry, quien lo observaba con desafío y repulsión.- Vamos...

- ¿Es que no oyes? ¿O ahora me vas a intentar culpar a mí de tu sordera?- preguntó Harry cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- ¿De... de qué... hablas?- tartamudeó Draco, bajando la vista con timidez.

- Oh, vete al demonio, Malfoy. Yo no me trago este interesante cuento de que no recuerdas nada. Y la verdad, no me interesa si pierdes la memoria o la cabeza, por mí puedes perder hasta tu... ¡Ouch!- Harry se quejó al sentirse arrastrado por la mano firme de Madame Pomfrey.

- Compórtese, señor Potter, o me veré en la obligación de darle un sedante. Ahora, ambos vuelvan a su cama.

Ante la sorpresa de la mujer, Draco obedeció de inmediato. Sin rechistar ni decir una palabra y, con la cabeza gacha, pasó por el lado de Harry, las mejillas ardiendo en rubor. Se metió entre las cobijas y se dedicó a mirar el techo, las manos retorciéndose nerviosamente.

- ¿Y bien, señor Potter? ¿Tendré también que meterlo a la cama?

El aludido abrió la boca para protestar, pero no encontrando ninguna razón válida para no hacer caso, gruñó alguna frase de extenso y florido lenguaje, para luego dejarse caer de espaldas en la cama.

- Supongo que tendré que seguir leyendo aquel didáctico libro sobre narices ¿Cierto?- preguntó Harry con algo de fastidio.

- No es mala idea intentar utilizar su cerebro para algo más que pensar como golpear al señor Malfoy ¿No cree?- Madame Pomfrey se acercó hasta Draco y le preguntó en voz baja algo que Harry no escuchó. Vio al chico asentir con la cabeza y revolvió los ojos. ¿Hasta cuando duraría toda esa comedia?

Con paso firme y rápido caminó hasta llegar al frente de la chimenea, en donde se quedó unos momentos en suspenso, observando el hogar apagado. Luego cogió un tarro desteñido y poco atractivo que había en la repisa y arrancó un puñado de polvos brillantes que arrojó bruscamente a la chimenea. Llamas color verde esmeralda estallaron ante el contacto, danzando juguetonas en medio de las cenizas.

- ¡Albus Dumbledore!- exclamó con voz fuerte. Tras aguardar unos momentos, agitó con fastidio la cabeza y repitió su llamado. Luego de tres intentos infructuosos se volvió hacia los chicos.

- Perfecto. Al parecer, en estos momentos el profesor Dumbledore no está en su despacho, probablemente aún esté en el Gran Comedor con el resto del colegio. Debo informarle de lo sucedido y las consecuencias del pequeño... accidente.- Harry se negó a mirar a los ojos a la mujer.- Así que iré para allá. Si llego y la cabeza, los brazos o cualquier otra parte del cuerpo del señor Malfoy no está en el lugar acostumbrado, le advierto Potter que tendrá muy graves problemas. El castigo lo impondré yo, así que más le vale no intentar nada que parezca atentar contra la vida, el bienestar o la reproducción del Señor Malfoy. ¿Entendido?

Draco se hundió contra la almohada, sin entender completamente lo que hablaban sus acompañantes. La mujer parecía bastante molesta, a juzgar por el ligero tic que agitaba su ojo izquierdo y Draco comenzó a preguntarse si lo dejaría a solas con aquel muchacho. La experiencia de aquella mañana lo había dejado bastante preocupado con respecto a la cordialidad de su relación con el chico de ojos verdes.

- Vuelvo en cinco minutos. Si al llegar ha sucedido algo desagradable o siquiera sospecho que ha tramado algo, señor Potter...

- ¿Qué la hace suponer que yo tramaría algo desagradable?- interrogó Harry con aires de inocencia. Comenzaba a molestarle que todo el mundo de inmediato apoyara al hurón, sin terminar de conocer los pormenores del asunto.

- No diga tonterías y haga caso. Vuelvo en cinco minutos.

Diciendo eso dio media vuelta y salió al pasillo. Dirigió una última mirada de advertencia a Harry (que la ignoró olímpicamente) y desapareció tras la puerta cerrada. Una vez se apagó el ruido de los zapatos de suela blanda por los corredores, un espeso silencio se ciñó sobre los pacientes.

- Este...

El chico de cabello rubio calló al ver la mirada de furia que le lanzó al otro. Apretó los labios que comenzaron temblarle furiosamente no sabía si de nerviosismo o de temor a quedar inconsciente de nuevo. Recordaba algo...

... algo que se esfumaba en el aire antes de poder aparecer por completo en su mente, que se evaporaba con lentitud, pero sin darle tiempo para reaccionar. Era un vaivén sinuoso de escenas que no podía terminar de ver, imágenes que no podía entender. ¿Recuerdos? Quizás. Toda una vida que había olvidado.

Una sonrisa de amargura creció en sus labios al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba. Frunció el entrecejo, tratando de acordarse como lo había llamado aquella mujer regordeta. Un nombre curioso... algo así como Drakie o Dragón. O...

- ¿Mi... mi... mi nombre... es... Dra... Draco Malfoy?- preguntó, tratando de que no le temblara tanto la voz. Esfuerzo inútil pues sonó como si lo estuvieran sacudiendo. No hubo respuesta, el chico en la otra cama observaba obstinadamente el techo.- Ehhh ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

Había que admitir que estaba actuando bastante bien. Casi podía creerle aquel tono de tímido niño inocente maltratado por la vida que no recuerda nada. Casi podía creer aquello de que por su culpa, un chico había perdido sus recuerdos, tesoros valiosos de toda una vida. Casi... de no ser porque Harry sabía que era Draco Malfoy. Y Draco Malfoy nunca dice la verdad. Engaña, destroza, mata, pero jamás es sincero.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- preguntó en un susurro, suponiendo que el silencio sería su única respuesta. Acertó: el moreno permanecía callado.

Draco Malfoy contaminaba todo lo bueno y hermoso que encontraba a su paso, destruía toda la belleza de la verdad, el amor, el cariño. Nada era lo mismo una vez que Draco posaba su mirada en ese algo, todo cambiaba para peor una vez que los mezquinos ojos grises lo veían. Él mismo admitía haber cambiado después de conocer al chico platinado: era imposible que eso no sucediera luego de años compartiendo clases. Se había vuelto más frío y en cierta forma algo de crueldad se le había contagiado.

Nada permanecía como antes una vez que él había decidido que tenía que cambiar. Nada.

Ni siquiera ellos habían podido salir adelante una vez que Malfoy había caído en cuenta que podían ser felices. Él no quería que fueran felices y no lo habían sido. _Ellos._

- ¿Qué... que accidente... o... ocurrió para que... estemos... estemos aquí?- Draco se enredó con sus propias palabras y optó por morderse la lengua. Estaba sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso y estúpido al estarle hablando al aire. Conseguiría mayores datos si se pusiera a entablar una charla con la pared.- Tú...

- ¿Es que no puedes quedarte callado?- dijo Harry con voz controlada, aunque los nudillos estaban blancos de tanto apretarlos.- Entiende que yo no me trago ese cuentito de la pobre víctima. Guárdate tu actuación para cuando llegue Dumbledore, tal vez él quiera oírlo.

- Pero yo...

- ¿Qué parte de "quédate callado" aún no entiendes?- lo interrumpió.- No quiero oírte, porque si sigo oyendo el molesto oído de tu voz ten por seguro que me levantaré de aquí y acabaré lo que empecé en la mañana. Así que por tu bien y mi estadía en el colegio, cállate.

Está bien, pensó Draco. No creo que sea bueno molestarlo. No me parece la clase de persona que actúe educadamente al estar bajo presión. Debe todavía de estar lastimado por ese accidente... cualquiera que haya sido. Bien. Tal vez después logré entender un poco mejor todo este asunto. Cuando esté de mejor humor. No me parece una mala persona, sólo creo que está algo alterado. Ya se le pasará y tal vez entonces pueda entender porque él es una parte tan importante en mis recuerdos. Porque sé que él está ahí.

Cerró los ojos y trató de poner su mente en blanco. Le molestaba estar viendo todo el tiempo retazos de escenas, como quien ve una muy mala película. La mente en blanco era una meta imposible. Le costaba sacar al chico de ojos verdes de ahí ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado con él? ¿Por qué le daba la impresión de que lo odiaba sinceramente? ¿Qué le había hecho?

Demasiadas preguntas que no podía responder. Volvió a abrir los ojos. Y se encontró con que desde la cama del lado, el chico moreno lo miraba fijamente, el entrecejo fruncido y mordiéndose en un gesto algo infantil el labio inferior. Draco se ruborizó hasta que sintió el calor que se aglomeraba en sus mejillas, pero el otro chico lo seguía mirando. Pero no era una mirada agradable: más bien era de esas de ojos como dagas que se enterraban con violencia en su cuerpo. No le gustaba la sensación de saberse observado por alguien que desde luego que lo odiaba.

¿Aún no pasaban cinco minutos? Draco comenzaba a desesperarse al no ver a la anciana llegar con ese "Albis lo que sea" para sacarlo de ese silencio espantoso. Esperaba que el tipo fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para poder ayudarlo. Necesitaba saber porque ese chico lo odiaba tanto. Y que fuera fuerte en caso de que llegara cuando el moreno perdiera la paciencia, estallara toda esa ira ahogada en los ojos esmeralda.

Y porque, detrás de todo ese odio, había una honda tristeza también dirigida a él.

¿Por qué estaba triste? Si no fuera porque también era evidente que estaba enojado, Draco se lo habría preguntado, los ojos estaban a un tris de echarse a llorar.

Nervioso, se levantó hasta llegar frente a la ventana, que lo recibió con uno de los espectáculos más bellos. Afuera, se alzaban extensiones enormes de prados verdes y por allá lejos se divisaba la clara frescura del color violáceo de macizos bellísimos de nomeolvides. Un lago, como un ojo de plata en mitad de todo esa naturaleza, resplandecía bajo los rayos tibios del sol del mediodía. Rodeando como una corona greñuda y oscura, un bosque bordeaba todo aquello, una cabaña de aspecto gracioso parecía perdida en medio del desorden de árboles.

Nomeolvides, flores del color del cielo. No me olvides ¿Por qué esa frase tenía que concordar tan bien con su problema actual? ¿Había olvidado a algo o a alguien?

- ¿Es verdad?

Draco se volvió, sorprendido y completamente turbado. No lo había oído acercarse y al ver que estaba a escasos dos pasos de él, obligó a que la sangre volviera a agolparse en su rostro. Bajó la vista para disimular su sonrojo y repasó la pregunta: ¿Es verdad?

- ¿Có... cómo dices?- balbuceó con un hilo de voz.

- Vaya, parece que también perdiste una parte importante de tu cerebro.- se burló Harry. Observó detenidamente como el chico enrojecía hasta el punto de parecer una amapola y pensó que más que perder la memoria parecía haber retrocedido en la edad. Se comportaba como un tímido niño de cinco años.- Te pregunté que si es verdad.

- Yo... yo no sé de que hablas.

- M refiero a tu memoria, idiota. ¿Es verdad que no recuerdas nada?

- Esteeee... si.- Draco observó la palma de sus manos, blancas y elegantes. Tal vez demasiado pálidas.

Harry ladeó la cabeza mirando a Malfoy apreciativamente.

- Pues aparte de un poco más estúpido de lo normal, yo te veo igual.- observó por sobre el hombro del rubio el exterior y suspiró con añoranza, para luego murmurar para sí.- Y pensar que llevo tres días en cama, sin salir. Esto es agobiante.

Se volvió y caminó de vuelta a su cama. No deseaba ganarse algún regaño de la enfermera, le bastaba con el que recibiría de parte de Hermione y de Dumbledore. Al menos Ron lo regañaría por no haber podido matarlo.

- Di... di... disculpa.- Draco se maldijo a sí mismo por no poder controlar su voz.- ¿Cual es tu nombre?

Harry se volvió y observó detenidamente al muchacho de pie cerca de la ventana. Éste por primera vez trataba de sostenerle la mirada, aunque los ojos grises no se veían demasiado determinados. Además, había algo curioso en este nuevo Malfoy. Harry tenía la impresión que en el escaso tiempo que llevaba despierto, había pasado más tiempo sonrojado que él mismo en toda su vida. Así no era Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy jamás se abochornaba, por muy repudiable que hubiera sido su acción.

- Eso... – replicó Harry retomando su lectura.- Es algo que no te interesa, hurón.

- ¿Hurón? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó, confundido ante el apodo.

- Verás, es una anécdota muy graciosa que estoy seguro quieres escuchar.- Harry soltó el libro.- hace dos años...

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y Harry calló. En la puerta estaba el director, los ojos azules oscurecidos de pesar detrás de los cristales de media luna y las manos arrugadas retorciendo un mechón de la larga barba blanca. Atrás de él Madame Pomfrey los observaba con nerviosismo.

Draco parpadeó atónito. ¿Ese era el director? ¿Aquel tipo que casi parecía que se caía de viejo, con esa túnica de color naranja que parecía aviso fosforescente y sombrero puntiagudo adornado de borlas en colores brillantes? ¿Él lo sacaría de ese precipicio de olvido en que había caído?

- Señor Malfoy, señor Potter, buenos días.

****

Continuará...

_Ha llegado Dumbledore y todo se aclarará. El siguiente capítulo traerá muchas sorpresas y un castigo muy particular. No se pierdan "Una conversación sobre cierta pelirroja"_

_Ahora, antes que nos vengan a regañar por no estar estudiando las dejamos, con la promesa de que trataremos de actualizar pronto._

_No olviden sus reviews._

_Si quieren decirnos que les gusta el capi, dejen review._

_Si quieren decirnos que apestamos como escritoras y tenemos que abandonar la historia, dejen review._

_Si tienen alguna sugerencia sobre el fic, dejen review._

_Si quieren brindarnos su apoyo, para seguir adelante, tanto escribiendo como estudiando ¡DEJEN REVIEW!_

_Atte._

_Faby ¿? Y Kmy Kusanagi_


	3. Una conversación sobre cierta pelirroja

**Memorias Prohibidas**

_**Parte 3**_

_**Una conversación sobre cierta pelirroja**_

¿Él lo sacaría de ese precipicio de olvido en que había caído?

- Señor Malfoy, señor Potter, buenos días.

Draco frunció el entrecejo, observando al anciano enclenque y nudoso que en esos momentos fijaba las claras pupilas del color del cielo en él. Le devolvió la mirada con firmeza, casi con desafío. Trató de recordar a ese hombre, pero el resultado fue el mismo desde que había despertado: nada.

Incómodo ante el escrutinio del anciano, retiró la vista, confuso y molesto. No estaba demasiado seguro, pero no le caía bien. Quien quiera que fuera.

Albus notó la mirada sobre él y notó una pureza singular en los ojos grises. Una punzada en su corazón le hizo apretar las manos hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Lo que más temía acababa de confirmarse.

Draco Malfoy decía la verdad.

Costaba mirar dentro de los pozos de agua gris, que se agitó turbulenta ante la confusión, y no darse cuenta de cuan inocente, de cuan legítima era su expresión de vacío.

En aquellos momentos cuando más rezaba porque estuviera mintiendo, tratando de dañar de alguna manera a Harry, resultaba que el hijo de Lucius estaba diciendo la verdad. Una verdad funesta y desagradable, dolorosa, pero verdad al fin.

Cabeceó unos segundos, los ojos cerrados y los músculos en tensión. Debía tomar las decisiones con cuidado. Sabía que Draco no era lo que se llamaba un chico 'modelo', por el contrario, era uno de los Slytherin más preocupantes que había conocido en los últimos años y sabía también que su futuro como mortífago siempre había sido prometedor. También sabía que tras el pasado ataque, la muerte de su padre había cambiado algo irreversible en él, algo que Dumbledore lamentaba no hubiera sucedido antes de lo de la chica Weasley. Pero ese muchachito a pesar de todo había permanecido enzarzado en el último rastrojo de su pasado, su última atadura a la oscuridad de su padre, y la sempiterna lucha contra Harry había alcanzado su punto culmine este año.

Harry estaba destrozado y furioso desde lo de Ginevra, la culpa le carcomía y Albus lo había visto crecer en su interior sin saber qué hacer. Y Draco en vez de revertir la situación y de limpiar los hechos del pasado, había hundido el dedo en la herida. Pero eso no le daba excusas a Harry por su comportamiento...nada jamás habría podido justificar algo así.

Aunque Draco hubiera demostrado una asombrosa falta de escrúpulos y conciencia en lo que se refiriera a enfurecer a su rival escolar, era inocente de todos los cargos hasta que pudiera recuperar su memoria y, con ello, el recuerdo de todo lo ocurrido.

Y por eso mismo, la culpa recaía completa y absolutamente en Harry Potter. Él había sido quien había iniciado una peligrosa batalla entre ellos y él que había dejado a uno de sus compañeros sin memoria por tiempo indefinido.

Levantó el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de profunda desdicha en ojos color verde, aquella misma desolación de hace dos años, cuando vio caer a través del velo la figura paterna. Sintió lástima mientras indagaba en la expresión casi asustada del chico, en el rostro joven en el que se fusionaban la apasionante juventud que le otorgaban sus escasos diecisiete años y el candor propio de un niño.

¿Había sido él quien había tratado de acabar con la vida de otro joven, por un simple afán de venganza?

¿Era posible que ese Harry, ese niño que en esos momentos bajó la vista sintiéndose culpable, hubiera tratado de matar a Draco Malfoy? ¿Aún cuando con eso se llevara su propia vida por delante?

Y, aún cuando le sonaba a frase de telenovela barata, había sido por amor.

Por un amor enfermizo que lo mantenía enceguecido y atado a los tormentos y que le asfixiaba el corazón tierno; por una pasión pasajera que se había acabado tal vez demasiado pronto.

Sólo por ese amor.

- Señor Potter. Necesito que se vista y me acompañe a mi despacho para hablar de la _situación actual._- al oírse supo que su voz se había oído más dura y seca de lo que había presupuestado. Vio como el adolescente caminaba cabizbajo hacia la parte trasera de la enfermería, donde detrás de un biombo pronto pudo oírse el crujido de los pijamas siendo arrojadas de cualquier forma al suelo.

Dumbledore suspiró, sintiéndose viejo y demasiado cansado. Tantos errores cometidos. Tantas cargas puestas sobre un chico apenas. Tantas que ya le estaban empezando a pasar la cuenta.

Aún junto a la ventana, Draco siguió el camino del otro chico hasta que vio desaparecer la melena oscura detrás de un biombo de madera. No entendía qué estaba pasando, pero el ambiente en la habitación era denso y preocupado y Draco sospechaba que mucho de eso tenía que ver consigo mismo. Pensativo, vio salir disparada desde el biombo la camisa de pijama del otro chico y se ruborizó. Pudo ver el movimiento de un brazo desnudo estirándose y rápidamente la aparición de los pantalones cayendo al suelo.

En serio, Draco trató de retirar la vista. No lo logró, con una ansiedad desconocida asentada en su estómago y que no comprendía y que le mantenía atento al movimiento constante de la figura escondida por el biombo. La cara le ardió ante su propia estupidez de sus pensamientos y volteó hacia otro lado.

Sus ojos claros y grises observaron al anciano, quien le sonrió de manera benevolente. La piel en torno a los labios se convirtió en un centenar de arruguitas desplegadas alrededor de su sonrisa, acentuando el aspecto decrépito que ya había notado en él. Y, para su propia sorpresa, le devolvió tímidamente la sonrisa, antes de volverse a enfrascar en sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué estaba ahí?

¿Qué había sucedido?

Y aún más importante... ¿Quién era?

Un nombre no era suficiente para aclarar ese aspecto.

¿Por qué su pasado se había esfumado de su mente?

¿Y por qué ese chico lo odiaba tanto?

Negó desesperadamente con la cabeza al encontrarse con una ausencia total de respuestas. Se sentía desorientado ante esa repentina intrusión de un mundo desconocido en su cabeza. Además, nadie le aclaraba nada... era como si estuvieran hablando en una clave que él no conocía.

Accidente, culpa, castigo. Amnesia.

Levantó la vista cuando el muchacho de cabello oscuro apareció a la vista de los presentes. Su expresión era sombría. Al pasar, observó con seriedad al chico en la ventana, pero esta vez sus ojos ya no tenían el brillo maníaco asesino que habían ostentado desde que lo conocía. Ahora sólo lucían extraordinariamente tristes.

Cuando Harry emergió, con expresión ausente y vestido ya con la túnica del colegio, Albus se acercó a Madame Pomfrey para susurrarle unas últimas instrucciones, sin perder de vista a los dos muchachos, ya prevenido de sus encuentros anteriores. Harry se había apoyado en el dintel de la puerta con gesto hosco, pero totalmente ajeno a su entorno. Por su parte, Draco Malfoy le miraba con cierta curiosidad.

- Poppy, nada de visitas para el señor Malfoy. Dentro de poco, es más que seguro que llegará nuestro profesor de pociones completamente histérico, a él puede dejar que lo vea, pero antes debe hacer que tome algún calmante.- Albus no tenía pensado correr ningún riesgo. Era consciente que Draco era un ser increíblemente frágil por el momento.- No quiero que Draco reciba detalles sobre el accidente y mucho menos de las causas, quiero que se recupere antes de saber. En cuanto termine mi reunión con el señor Potter, le haré llegar las instrucciones sobre eso. Sólo evite que vea o escuche cosas que es preferible que por ahora olvide.

La mujer asintió pesarosa. Le dirigió una mirada veloz al muchacho en la cama y cabeceó. Ese niño... desde primer año que le había traído problemas. Y ahora ¿Quién sabe cuantas cosas podría desencadenar el asunto?

Pero, aún así, al ver su figura menuda y cabizbaja, el cabello platinado cubriéndole parcialmente el rostro y esa sonrisa desolada y vaga... no pudo evitar sentir cierta conmiseración por él.

¿Qué se sentiría el no poder recordar nada? ¿El despertar un día en un lugar desconocido, rodeada por personas que dicen conocerte, sintiendo tan sólo un enorme abismo en la memoria?

Miedo.

Cuando Madame Pomfrey volvió a la realidad, la puerta ya se cerraba tras la silueta delgada de Harry Potter.

**HD- HD - HD - HD**

El director no dijo nada en el breve trayecto hacia su despacho. Parecía inmerso en algún tipo de batalla interna y Harry prefirió respetar esos tensos momentos de silencio. Observaba detenidamente el arrugado rostro, el entrecejo fruncido y los labios apretados, buscando el familiar brillo juguetón tras los anteojos de media luna.

Pero el director permanecía completamente serio. Lo cual daba un contraste bastante extraño con su festiva túnica anaranjada. Las borlas del sombrero se mecían ante cada uno de sus pasos.

Tal vez debería elegir mejor su vestuario para cuando fuera a castigar a alguien.

Suspiró irritado. ¿Qué importaba ahora la vestimenta de Dumbledore? Iban a expulsarlo y luego Severus Snape lo convertiría en un sapo o algo parecido... ¿Qué importaban ahora las extravagancias del director?

Cuando el hombre pronunció la contraseña (Caramelo longuilinguo) Harry sintió como algo frío se instalaba en su garganta, dificultándole la respiración. Sus tripas se retorcieron furiosamente, en un baile poco rítmico, y el chico detectó los evidentes síntomas de un ataque de pánico.

Bien, bien. Estaba en muchos problemas y comenzaba a sospechar que no saldría de ésta.

Ante una seña del anciano, Harry entró a la oficina, tropezando con sus propios pies en un afanoso intento de parecer normal. Buscó con la mirada una vía de escape a la situación, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los siempre dulces de Fawkes.

Una enorme ave, hermosa, en rojo y oro. Al verlo, el fénix abandonó la percha en la que estaba y voló hasta posarse en su hombro, infundiéndolo aliento. Harry se sintió inundado por algo bastante parecido a la paz y soltó un extenuado suspiro.

Hay que aceptar las consecuencias de nuestros actos.

- Harry... – la voz de Dumbledore se oyó lejana, como si entre ellos hubiera una gran distancia. El aludido levantó la vista y dirigió una aturdida mirada al director. Sus ojos verdes temblaron levemente al chocar con los azules.- Toma asiento, por favor.

Por momentos, ambos guardaron silencio. Los dos esperaban a que el otro se animara a hablar.

- Bueno, supongo que sabes porqué estás aquí.- comenzó no muy convencido el mayor.- Me temo que tienes problemas, Harry.

El chico se hundió lo más que pudo en el confortable sillón y dirigió una mirada rápida al otro. Había desilusión en las pupilas celestes, una profunda decepción que Harry nunca había visto en el anciano. Al menos, no dirigida a él.

- Problemas muy graves, cabe decir.- el director resopló levemente antes de continuar.- Sé que has pasado por momentos muy difíciles últimamente, pero todo tiene un límite. Transformaste una simple riña infantil en una guerra absurda, atacaste a un compañero deliberadamente y causaste un accidente que pudo costarle la vida no sólo a él, sino también a ti. Las consecuencias son bastante claras: el joven Malfoy está en estos momentos en enfermería absolutamente amnésico y tú recibirás el castigo adecuado según tus acciones.- Harry no se inmutó ante las palabras. La verdad, era que estaba esperando a que lo llevaran a Azkaban.- Pero me gustaría escuchar tus razones antes de dictaminar cualquier sentencia... ¿Por qué, Harry?

- Usted lo sabe, profesor.

- ¿Ginevra Weasley?

- Exactamente.

_La furia corría por sus venas como sangre fresca. Sentía la vista empañada por lágrimas que no supo identificar si eran de tristeza o de ira y sus palmas estaban recubiertas por una débil capa de sudor frío, que le hizo dificultoso el mantenerse en la escoba. Pero Harry se aferró aún más firmemente al mango pulido de su Saeta de Fuego y observó a su alrededor buscando a ese manchón pálido vestido de verde._

_No vio a la bludger venir y no fue hasta que su codo le reclamó atención médica urgentemente que recién retiró la vista de Draco Malfoy. Observó su brazo con expresión perdida, lo sentía medio muerto y fue consciente de que debía tener un par de huesos rotos por allí. Pero en ese instante, eran lo de menos._

_Tuvo que hacer una extraña voltereta en el aire para esquivar a la otra bludger y perdió el equilibrio por unos momentos. Oyó gritos de excitación entre la multitud y forzó a su brazo herido a asirse firmemente de la madera pulida. El cabello se le pegaba a la frente por el sudor y hacía de su vista algo nebuloso._

_Y entonces, algo interrumpió su visión del campo de quidditch. Un algo conocido y profundamente odiado, que se apartaba los mechones rubios del rostro con extraordinaria elegancia._

_Draco Malfoy sonreía con arrogancia natural._

_- ¿Aún llorando a la Weasley, Potter?_

- No puedes vivir eternamente rumiando tu venganza, Harry. Tienes que mirar hacia adelante y dejar el pasado atrás. No vale la pena ir desenterrando sucesos y recuerdos que sólo traerán de vuelta el dolor.

- Usted... no lo ha vivido.- susurró en respuesta Harry. Acariciaba con dedos temblorosos el plumaje de Fawkes.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?- el muchacho observó algo perplejo al otro hombre.- Yo he pasado muchos más años que tú en este mundo y yo también fui joven y lleno de energías. Me dejaba llevar por mis pasiones y eso me acarreó algunos problemas. Yo también amé y perdí una vez, Harry. Pude haberme obsesionado como tú en buscar un porqué, una causa, un culpable y pude haberme entregado a una venganza como tú estás haciendo. Pero no lo hice.

Un silencio espeso se cernía sobre las dos cabezas. El viejo juntó sus pálidas manos sobre el escritorio y siguió.

- Hay cosas que tienen que pasar, Harry. Y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo. No sabes cuanto tiempo deseé que las cosas hubieran sido distintas, haber podido detener el tiempo y darme, _darnos_ una nueva oportunidad. Pero eso no es posible y aprenderlo duele...

- Profesor, no es necesario que... – Harry trató de detenerlo. Podía ver una sombra en los ojos azules que definitivamente nunca había estado ahí antes.

- Si es necesario. Porque quiero que entiendas algo: matar a Draco no te traerá ningún beneficio. No hará que tu corazón deje de sangrar ni que tu alma se tranquilice, pero si hará que por las noches no puedas dormir pensando en lo que hiciste y sí te hará perder parte de tu juventud. No te traerá a Ginny de vuelta... no hay forma de hacer regresar a un muerto con nosotros.

Harry se estremeció antes las palabras inusualmente duras y lapidarias del director. Sin embargo, tan ciertas y profundamente desgarradoras cómo lo habían sido toda su vida. Tan ciertas cómo lo fueron cuando tenía once años y buscaba el sucedáneo de su familia perdida en un espejo mágico o cómo cuando tenía quince años y gritó hasta quedar afónico a un espejo que ya no tenía a su gemelo en el mundo.

- Llorar es una buena forma de calmar la pena... siempre y cuando no dediques todos los días de tu vida a ello. Recordar a quienes ya no están con nosotros es bueno, siempre que no empieces a adorar más a los recuerdos que a los que siguen aquí contigo. Ahora tienes que vivir tu vida, dejando lo que es pasado atrás. (_Eres tan joven, Harry. No pierdas tu vida encerrado en el odio... hay tanto por lo que vivir, hay tanto que amar y que descubrir aún_).

Harry no había llorado por Ginny. No quería sufrir de nuevo por algo que ya no tenía vuelta y se refugió en la rabia. Era más fácil querer matar al culpable de la muerte de Ginny que aceptar que definitivamente ella ya no volvería a reír o a abrir sus hermosos ojos castaños.

Harry esperó un tiempo a que Ginny despertara. La vio caer frente a sus ojos cuando, en medio del ataque al colegio, él no pudo llegar suficientemente rápido para salvarla. Ella se había entregado a Malfoy, confiando que él la salvaría, porque para Ginny, Harry siempre había sido capaz de todo. Pero cuando Malfoy la entregó a su padre y ella gritó su nombre, Harry sólo pudo ver desde el suelo los ojos castaños tan amados perder la vida en un segundo de luz verde proveniente de la varita de Voldemort.

Ginny no despertó y sólo porque él, Harry, no era más que un pobre remedo de héroe. No pudo hacer otra cosa que dedicarse a alimentar su odio por Malfoy los meses que siguieron a la batalla, acunando el odio durante las vacaciones en soledad. Y todo había explotado en el primer partido de la temporada.

_Por momentos, la imagen etérea de Malfoy le llegó severamente distorsionada a causa de los rayos de sol que estaban rebotando contra los cristales de sus anteojos. Captó el brillo malicioso de sus ojos acerados y sintió que su cara ardía del enojo que comenzaba a invadirlo._

_El muchacho de Slytherin soltó una risita socarrona y dio una vuelta en torno al moreno, mirándolo con amplio desdén. Parecía disfrutar bastante de la situación._

_- Patético ¿No crees? El Gran Harry Potter lloriqueando como una niña por su ex novia muerta. _

_Harry no fue consciente de lo que hacía hasta que sintió el grito agudísimo de Malfoy resonar en su cabeza. Parpadeó confuso, viendo como su mano se sostenía a la escoba sin dejar de temblar descontroladamente. El chico rubio lo observó con ojos horrorizados, con las marcas de unas manos invisibles en su cuello. Se felicitó a sí mismo, al reaccionar sobre su magia sin necesidad de varita. Hermione estaría orgullosa... de ser otra la situación._

_Todo el estadio había quedado en silencio. Los jugadores habían abandonado sus ocupaciones y los señalaban con gritos nerviosos._

_Entonces, el hechizo de Draco le golpeó en el pecho._

_Vio una expresión ambigua en el rostro de su enemigo. No era precisamente satisfacción, más bien sonaba a ¿Tristeza?_

_No se detuvo a tratar de entender. Antes de que alguien pudiera evitarlo, se abalanzó sobre Malfoy con la mano convertida en un puño y el deseo de matarlo claro en su mente: Véngate._

- Haber atacado al señor Malfoy no fue una buena manera de liberar el dolor ¿No crees?

- Pero habría dejado limpia la conciencia de Ginny.

- Ginny está muerta, Harry. Pero ¿Qué habría pasado con TU conciencia?

- Perdí los estribos.- admitió el chico encogiéndose de hombros. Las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro de manera incesante.- Pero... llevaba tanto tiempo alimentando el odio. Y él, él se atrevió a insultar a una persona a la que yo amaba. No le bastó con matarla, sino que también ahora viene a regodearse en su muerte.

- Él no la mató, Harry. Y eso tú lo sabes muy bien. – Dumbledore paseó la mirada por sobre sus antecesores, los antiguos directores que los observaban con curiosidad.- sé que Draco no es un chico ejemplar y que nunca lo ha sido. Pero él no la mató. Ella decidió hacerlo por sí misma.

_Sintió su puño estrellarse contra el rostro de Draco al mismo tiempo que este se aferraba a su túnica._

_En un último intento, alzó su varita contra el rubio y trató de pronunciar algo._

_Una vocecilla aguda que llevaba albergando varios meses con su odio, le susurró al oído: Mátalo._

_Y sus labios se abrieron con voluntad propia, en un grito._

_- ¡Cruc...!_

_Pero Malfoy no era tan débil como parecía y le dio una bofetada que le impidió pronunciar correctamente._

_Como en cámara lenta, se sintió resbalar del mango pulido de la escoba arrastrando a Draco con él. Levantó una mano hasta alcanzar su rostro y sintió un líquido espeso que se enredó en sus dedos. Su mente ya no estaba tan clara y le dolía todo... la vista la tenía borrosa._

_Supo que había llegado demasiado lejos cuando sintió la sangre en sus manos y el viento rasgando sus túnicas en medio de una caída brutal. Cayendo a su lado, Draco parecía inconsciente._

_Aunque claro... ¿Quién había oído hablar de pelear sobre una escoba?_

Harry negó con la cabeza obstinadamente.

- Él…

- No, Harry. Escúchame. Dejar que la rabia y el dolor nos dominen no es sensato. Sea lo que sea que tú pienses de Draco, él sigue siendo sólo un chico de tu edad, con una mentalidad muy distinta y que perdió a sus padres hace pocos meses. Y aunque siempre ha tenido un cierto afán en fastidiarte, no es un asesino.

- Es un futuro mortífago. No sé de qué manera eso no lo hace un asesino.

Dumbledore cruzó las manos y le observó con atención. En sus ojos había un brillo especial, de aquel que sabe algo que nadie más sabe. Su mirada era un poco más afable que antes.

- Él aún no es un mortífago, Harry. No creo que sea apropiado que tú vayas por ahí decidiendo por los otros.

**HD - HD - HD -HD**

Madame Pomfrey hojeó sin interés la revista entre sus manos. Levantó por enésima vez la mirada, deseando desesperadamente algún cambio, pero su deseo se frustró al ver igual de impasible que antes el perfil de Draco.

Habían pasado diez minutos desde que el director y Harry habían salido de la enfermería y desde entonces el muchacho no había pronunciado ni una palabra. Sus ojos grises miraban hacia la pared y su postura revelaba absoluta tranquilidad.

Pero Madame Pomfrey estaba confusa.

¿Cuántas veces en esos siete años ese mismo chico había llegado ahí luego de causar una buena cantidad de problemas?

- Esto... señora... disculpe.- llamó una voz que la mujer no reconoció como la de Draco Malfoy. Esta era demasiado tímida y cálida como para ser de él.

- ¿Sí?

- Yo... yo quisiera saber que es lo que sucedió. Porqué estoy aquí.

Poppy nunca se había considerado a sí misma una mujer dulce o tierna. Le gustaba trabajar con niños, pues tenía vocación de ayudar a otros, pero no porque le fascinaran particularmente. Tampoco había sido nunca muy dada a los animales ni a nada que fuera considerado remotamente adorable.

Sin embargo, al mirar a Draco Malfoy, tapado hasta la barbilla por las sábanas, con los ojos grises llenos de una timidez extraña y el cabello rubio despeinado, no pudo evitar sentir que el corazón se le ablandaba un poco. Sólo un poquito.

Antes de que pudiera responder, se oyeron pasos veloces en el pasillo. Una persona jadeó en la puerta, antes de abrirla con una brusquedad que la escandalizó. El profesor Severus Snape entró a la habitación con la túnica hecha un lío, el cabello revuelto y las mejillas más coloreadas que de costumbre, como si hubiera corrido desde las mazmorras hasta allí. Y así era, en efecto.

- ¡Profesor Snape!- exclamó furiosa.- ¡Esto es una enfermería, por Dios!

Pero él no la escuchaba, sus ojos negros observaban al chico en la cama. Los ojos grises perplejos, la expresión perdida de su rostro. ¿Qué había pasado?

- ¿Draco?- llamó con un hilo de voz. El chico no respondió, se limitó a observarlo boquiabierto.- ¿Draco? ¿Estás bien?

Al sentirse el centro de atención de los dos adultos, Draco enrojeció. No le gustaba sentirse examinado.

- Esto... creo que sí.

Oh, no. La inseguridad en sus palabras hizo que a Severus le entrara un mal presentimiento. ¿Bien? ¡Desde luego que no lo estaba!

- ¿Qué demonios te hizo, Potter? ¿Qué te hizo ese niñito estúpido?

Draco se quedó callado. Observó confuso al hombre en la puerta y luego se volteó hacia la enfermera, con una clara petición de socorro en las pupilas. Definitivamente no entendía nada y la furia del otro comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso.

- Profesor Snape. Antes de que siga hablando con su ahijado, creo que tengo algo que decirle.- pidió la enfermera, cogiendo con suavidad el brazo del hombre. Lo trataba como si se encontrara atendiéndolo por severos trastornos mentales.- Acompáñeme, por favor.

Severus asintió con la cabeza sin comprender.

- Bien. Draco... espéranos unos momentos ¿Ya?- sonrió feliz al ver como el chico le afirmaba con una sonrisa genuina.- No te levantes.

Guió al exaltado profesor hasta su despacho y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Luego, tomó aire y trató de explicar las cosas en una versión resumida.

- A causa de ese lamentable accidente que todos conocemos muy bien, me temo que Draco sufrió ciertos... esto, daños considerables.- la enfermera le entregó un vaso con calmante en color púrpura que Severus bebió furioso.- durante la lucha de hechizos que esos chicos mantuvieron, me temo que uno de los encantamientos de Potter no salió nada bien.

- Era de esperarse...

- Lo que estoy tratando de decirle de manera sutil, es que Draco perdió la memoria.- no hubo reacción en el rostro de Severus. Madame Pomfrey esperaba que fuera por efecto del calmante y no por el shock de la noticia.- Está amnésico.

- ¿Amnésico?- repitió tontamente el hombre, mirándole con ojos que estaban muy lejos de sus órbitas.

- Creemos que olvidó todo. No recuerda ni siquiera su nombre.- Madame Pomfrey aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y finalizó con broche de oro.- Creemos que ni siquiera recuerda que es mago.

Madame Pomfrey se tapó los oídos, henchida de indignación, cuando el profesor bramó absolutamente descontrolado.

- ¡Potter!

**HD - HD - HD - HD**

- La amnesia del señor Malfoy es producto de tu intento de Cruciatus mal hecho.- Dumbledore le miró con sus ojos celestes endurecidos nuevamente ante la mención de la maldición asesina. -Aún me cuesta creer que estuvieras dispuesto a torturar al señor Malfoy.

Le miró. Como esperando algo. Una respuesta, una explicación, algo que Harry no estaba seguro de tener.

- Yo… no creía que fuera a funcionar.- murmuró. -Pero estaba tan furioso que necesitaba _sentir_ que había un modo de acabar con todo este infierno.

- Elegiste un pésimo modo, definitivamente. Siendo esta amnesia producto de un hechizo defectuoso, no es recuperable por métodos habituales. Sólo una poción podría hacerle recuperar la memoria.

Aunque ni él mismo pudiera creerlo, Harry se sintió casi aliviado ante la noticia. Si bien en el momento no lo pensó, la conciencia es una carga bastante difícil de manejar. Y él empezaba a sentir un arrepentimiento voraz corroyéndole las entrañas y luchando contra el rencor infinito que albergaba por Malfoy.

- Esta poción tardará seis meses en estar lista, Harry. Seis meses en los que Draco estará amnésico y solo y muy perdido en el mundo en que siempre ha vivido.

Hubo unos breves momentos de silencio. Harry observó a su director, inseguro de donde estaba yendo esta conversación.

- Lo normal en un caso como éste debería ser la expulsión de Hogwarts. Nunca antes había sucedido nada similar en la historia del colegio y de ninguna manera podemos dejar el precedente de que toleramos conductas como la que usted demostró con el señor Malfoy.

Bien, su veredicto había sido dicho y Harry sintió que las vísceras le pesaban unas cien veces más de lo normal. Tendría que volver donde sus tíos a vivir la vida de miserable perdedor en el mundo muggle. Cumpliría la profecía que aún lo ligaba con Voldemort y todo finalizado. No podría terminar el colegio, ni ser auror, ni nada.

Él mismo se lo había buscado, lo sabía. Pero eso no lo hacía más fácil. Y además, tenía la sospecha que de volver a estar en la situación, volvería a atacar a Draco Malfoy todas las veces que pudiera.

- Sin embargo, yo creo que eso no solucionaría nada. Tanto usted como el señor Malfoy tienen cosas que aprender y no podrán jamás aprenderlas si usted se retira del colegio. Así que creo que su manera de aprender la lección será muy, muy, muy distinta de lo habitual.

A Harry no le gustó cómo sonaba eso.

- El profesor Snape... que por cierto es el padrino de Draco Malfoy... le asignará a usted un castigo que él juzgue conveniente. Yo no intervendré sobre lo que él estime necesario hacer.- ignoró olímpicamente el gesto de horror de Harry y continuó.- Además, tú serás el responsable desde ahora del señor Malfoy.

- ¿Responsable? ¿Qué quiere decir?- el chico saltó de su asiento como si acabara de descubrir que estaba relleno de alacranes.

- Que desde este mismo momento tú cuidarás de él, hasta que recupere su memoria. Él dormirá durante este tiempo en la Torre de Gryffindor y tú serás el encargado de estimular sus recuerdos, y ayudarle a recuperar su conciencia de persona mágica. Será como partir desde cero con un niño, me imagino.

Harry lo observó boquiabierto.

- ¿Puede repetirme las últimas cuatro líneas de la conversación? Me temo que me he perdido...


	4. En territorio de leones

_Agradecimientos a todas las maravillosas personas que me dieron su apoyo en el capítulo anterior y me impulsaron a continuar. Como dije la vez pasada, me es difícil seguir sin la otra creadora original del fic, porque ella era la que llevaba la batuta en cuanto a muchas cosas, pero estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo._

_En este capítulo... bueno, está más o menos igual a como lo había planificado desde los inicios del fic. Creo que no me demoré tanto en escribirlo, aunque creo que en el traspaso del cuaderno al computador se me fueron algunas cosillas :S es que tengo tantas anotaciones al margen que es un caos.  
_

_Memorias Prohibidas_

_**Parte 4**_

_**En territorio de leones**_

- ¿Puede repetirme las últimas cuatro líneas de la conversación? Me temo que me he perdido...

Claramente, Harry debió haberse suicidado apenas Dumbledore propuso su novedoso castigo. Debió arrojarse por la ventana o darse de cabezazos hasta morir, todo con tal de no soportar la tortura sicológica a la que el director lo aventaba (aunque según él se trataba de 'pedagogía'). En vez de cometer cualquiera de esas inteligentes acciones, escuchó con la boca abierta y sin poder terminar de creérselo, como Albus describía su nueva tarea de 'cuidar' a Malfoy, 'protegerlo' y por sobre todas las cosas 'tratar de no matarlo'.

Luego, Dumbledore lo había conducido en estado semi catatónico hasta la puerta del despacho y con unas palmadas en la espalda lo invitó a ir a buscar a su nuevo 'Protegido' a la enfermería.

Sí, había tratado de matar a un compañero. Lo aceptaba. ¿Pero eso era lo suficientemente malo como para que tuviera cargar con el fardo del hurón albino insoportablemente desmemoriado?

Harry se dio cuenta que quizá sus valores Gryffindor de compañerismo, honestidad y honor se encontraban algo empañados por la ira. Estaba seguro que el Harry de un par de años antes se habría escandalizado de tener pensamientos semejantes a los que concurrían ahora velozmente por su cabeza.

Caminó lentamente por los pasillos, usando las vías más despejadas que encontró. No tenía el menor interés en encontrarse con sus compañeros y aún no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a la tanda de preguntas que se le vendrían encima como un alud. Dudaba que añadir el hecho de que Malfoy le seguiría a todos lados durante medio año, fuera un atenuante a sus problemas.

La puerta de la enfermería se materializó frente a sus ojos como un monstruo sideral dispuesto a devorarlo y Harry deseó con tantas fuerzas estar expulsado y camino a la casa de los Dursley, que le dolió el estómago. No quería abrirla y volver a ver a ese Malfoy anormal que no escupía insultos en cada frase y que se comportaba como retrasado. No que Malfoy no lo hiciera normalmente, pero ahora era escalofriante.

No. No quería verlo. Nadie podía obligarlo. Dumbledore no podía forzarlo a cuidar de él, eso podía ser peligroso para la salud de ambos. No. No. No.

Eso en algunos países estaba seguro que contaba como maltrato psicológico. Obligarte a vivir con un Malfoy. Desde luego que era la técnica más depurada de tortura.

No quería hacerlo. Incluso esa parte del castigo que sería impartida por Snape le sonaba menos terrible que la idea de pasar tiempo… tiempos extraordinariamente largos, con Malfoy.

Por Dios. Malfoy dormiría en su habitación. Y él no tendría permiso para sacarlo de ahí a patadas.

Harry se apoyó en la pared junto a la puerta y evaluó sus posibilidades. Ya pensando como una persona madura y tratando de dejar de comportarse como niño, observó la situación con altura de miras.

Más allá de querer obedecer a Dumbledore o no, él tenía un deber moral con Malfoy. Una idea bastante asquerosa, si la pensaba bien, pero aunque últimamente se le olvidara, su sentido de la ética estaba por ahí, muy bien arraigado en alguna parte de su conciencia. Si bien una pequeña voz en el fondo de su cerebro le gritaba continuamente que lo que había hecho no era tan malo si uno tomaba en cuenta los antecedentes, Harry estaba perfectamente consciente que había estado a punto de caer bajísimo. Casi había quedado al nivel de Voldemort, definitivamente había tocado fondo. Y aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, se sentía aliviado de que su Crucio no saliera del todo bien y que Malfoy pudiera recuperarse prontamente.

Pero había tenido consecuencias igualmente funestas.

Él era responsable del olvido de Malfoy. Por lo tanto, era responsable de Malfoy mientras durara esa situación. Y tendría que hacerse cargo de todas las consecuencias de su estupidez.

- Merlín se apiade de nosotros.- murmuró, mientras abría la puerta de la enfermería, anhelando encontrarse con que todo había sido un mal sueño.

Sus anhelos se derrumbaron por el suelo, al encontrarse al mismo Malfoy de una hora atrás, con el cabello rubio despeinado y la mirada más limpia que le había conocido nadie jamás. Estaba sentado en la cama, con las manos cruzadas sobre las sábanas y su pijama oscuro le hacía ver demasiado pálido como para ser normal. El chico le observó en silencio, algo alarmado de volver a verle.

La falta de insultos le indicó a Harry que seguía en esa suerte de dimensión desconocida.

- Señor Potter.- saludó la enfermera, con cierta cautela. Estaba en la cama junto a la de Malfoy, inclinada sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Severus Snape. Cuando notó que Harry observaba a su profesor de pociones dormido, sonrió, algo avergonzada.- El profesor Snape se puso algo 'nervioso' con todo este asunto. Así que me temo, tuve que dormirlo.

Suponía que con 'nervioso' se refería a 'irremediablemente histérico'. Si bien antes a Harry esa predilección que tenía el hombre por Malfoy le parecía un poco sospechosa, la información nueva sobre su vínculo padrino-ahijado había terminado por asustarlo. Ahora que lo veía inmóvil e inconsciente, Harry se alivió de no tener que enfrentar ese problema inmediatamente.

No estaba preparado, y dudaba estarlo jamás, para enfrentarse a Severus Snape después de haber tratado de matar a su ahijado.

- Bien, señor Potter. ¿Necesita algo?

Arsénico, por favor.

- Eh, sí.- Harry dirigió su mirada hacia el personaje que les observaba en silencio y lo apuntó.- Me lo llevo.

- ¿Perdón?- Madame Pomfrey pestañeó estupefacta.

- Eh ¿Dumbledore no le avisó?- Harry se rascó nerviosamente la oreja.- Bueno, quizá debería hablar con él. Yo… me tengo que llevar a Malfoy.

- ¿Llevar a dónde exactamente?- cuestionó desconfiada y dando unos pasos hasta situarse entre Harry y el desconcertado Malfoy, como si pensara que Harry pudiera llevárselo a la fuerza.- ¿Y por qué usted?

- Francamente, no sé. Creo que sería bueno que hablara con él.

Madame Pomfrey observó por unos segundos a ambos chicos, antes de caminar hasta la chimenea. Arrojó polvos al fuego y pronto estaba conversando con una muy animada cabeza de Dumbledore.

Por otra parte, Draco no atinó a reaccionar. Tenía bastante claro que hablaban de él y que ese chico quería llevarlo a alguna parte, pero la idea no terminaba de gustarle. Desde luego, que esa enfermera no permitiría que el moreno se lo llevara ¿cierto? Estaba claro que no se llevaban bien y uno de los dos terminaría muerto. Draco tenía la oscura sospecha que por simple estadística, el muerto sería él mismo.

Vio como el chico se pellizcaba distraídamente el lóbulo de la oreja y parecía nervioso. A Draco lo alivió un poco saber que la situación era igualmente incómoda para él. El problema es que, a diferencia suya, el otro tendía a reaccionar con agresividad ante la presión.

¿Por qué las relaciones entre ellos estaban tan tensas?

- Bien. Entiendo Albus.

La enfermera se giró lentamente hacia ellos. Parecía dudosa de lo que iba a decir y miraba a Draco con franca compasión.

- Ya. Bien, señor Potter, puede llevárselo.- Madame Pomfrey se acercó a un armario y sacó de ahí un uniforme en verde y plata.- Tome, señor Malfoy. Vístase.

Draco no atinó a decir nada en un comienzo. Solo le llamó la atención notar que su uniforme era distinto al del tal Potter, cuyas ropas eran con rojo y dorado. Y sintió que hasta en esos más mínimos detalles, había algo que llamaba a la confrontación entre ambos. Desde luego, no le gustaba ser consciente de esa inevitable enemistad que dejaba traslucir en cada recoveco de aquella situación. Si por lo menos supiera el por qué. Se sintió invadido por el repentino deseo urgentísimo de que el otro tuviera su mismo uniforme: quizá así dejaría de mirarle con tanto fastidio.

- Pero… yo… - Draco observó desesperado a sus dos acompañantes.- ¿Por qué?

- El director lo ordena, Draco.- respondió con suavidad Madame Pomfrey.- Es por… eh, tu bienestar.

En vista que ni ella parecía creérselo, Draco se sintió un poco más inseguro.- Pero ¿Por qué? ¿No estaría… yo mejor… acá?

No quiso admitir que la idea irse con el chico a algún lugar le asustaba. Se sentía permanentemente incómodo en su presencia y estaba claro que al otro no le agradaba. No quería imaginarse pasar más tiempo del estrictamente necesario juntos.

- Desde ahora, usted está bajo los cuidados del señor Potter. Él… lo cuidará.- la mujer le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Harry.- y lo ayudará a recuperarse. Vístase, mientras yo hablo con Harry ¿está bien?

Draco asintió pesadamente. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero se daba perfecta cuenta que su opinión no era demasiado importante.Mientras apartaba las cobijas de su cuerpo, una pequeña luz se encendió de pronto en su cabeza, como un chispazo refulgente que deslumbró a cada una de sus cansadas neuronas: ese chico podía ser la llave de la puerta de sus recuerdos. Porque Draco sabía de manera totalmente convencida que él era una parte crucial de todas esas cosas que no conseguía recordar. Ese odio infundamentado a sus ojos tenía sus raíces en algún lugar de ese pasado en tinieblas que Draco poseía y quería entenderlo, aunque fuera un poco.

Se levantó y cogió el uniforme que la enfermera le había facilitado. Aparte de los pantalones y la camisa, había una túnica negra con un pequeño emblema en el pecho. Un escudo en plata con una serpiente y una palabra: Slytherin. No le sonó conocido. Caminó rápidamente hasta el biombo que descansaba al final de la enfermería, sintiendo el suelo de baldosas frías helarle los pies desnudos.

**HD & HD & HD & HD**

La enfermera miró a Harry a los ojos durante largos momentos. Harry se pellizcó cada vez más nervioso la oreja, incómodo ante el escrutinio constante y desvergonzado de la mujer. Finalmente, resopló y enfrentó a los ojos celestes.

-¿Algo que quiera decirme, señora Pomfrey?- preguntó en el tono más educado que consiguió sin despegar mucho los labios.

La mujer le siguió mirando, como filtrando todas las oscuras intenciones que se escondían detrás de ese cabello negro indomable y los molestos ojos verdes.- Mire Potter, el director me explicó a muy grandes rasgos lo que pasa. Sólo quiero advertirle que no porque tenga bajo su tutela a Malfoy cuenta con excusas para maltratarlo. Ese chico no recuerda nada y no quiero que abuse de su superioridad en estos momentos para hacerle pasar malos ratos ¿Entendió?

Harry bufó por lo bajo y observó a la figura pálida que desaparecía detrás del biombo cargando sus ropas. El Draco Malfoy original caminaba como si todos debieran arrojarse a sus pies. El rubio de ahora lo hacía más bien encorvado, en un esfuerzo bastante poco habitual en él de pasar desapercibido, tratando de empequeñecerse lo más posible y no ser visto. Muy alejada de la versión habitual de todo buen Malfoy.- Uff, encantador.- murmuró con hastío.- Mire, yo no elegí cuidarlo. Le puedo jurar que yo no me ofrecí para ser la niñera de Malfoy y que me encantaría que se quedara aquí encerrado de por vida. Pero no tengo opciones, es esto o ser expulsado, y a pesar de lo aberrante de la situación, prefiero a Malfoy.- Harry arrugó la frente ante una frase tan terriblemente blasfema.

- Yo tampoco entiendo que se le pasó por la cabeza al director, Potter, pero quería advertirle que no puede aprovecharse de la condición del señor Malfoy. Ahora su deber es cuidarlo: él se siente muy solo y perdido y no recuerda nada. Usted debe ayudarlo a sobrevivir en este mundo hasta que esté lista la poción.- Madame Pomfrey también se volteó a mirar en la dirección por donde había desaparecido el rubio.- Y por favor, señor Potter, no haga menciones desagradables del pasado. Nada acerca de sus padres, específicamente ¿Entiende?

- Es una lástima que todo el pasado que me une a Malfoy sea desagradable.

Harry calló justo en el momento en que Draco emergía ya vestido. Le llamó la atención notar que aún en medio de su amnesia, Malfoy era extremadamente escrupuloso en su presentación personal, al igual como lo había sido cada uno de los días de esos seis años que Harry le conocía. La camisa perfectamente fajada, la corbata en su sitio exacto, la túnica abrochada en cada botón y si bien el cabello rubio descansaba suelto y libre sobre su frente, definitivamente estaba más ordenado que el de Harry. Suponía que ciertas costumbres traspasaban las barreras del olvido.

El chico rubio caminó sin mirar a ninguno de sus acompañantes hasta la cama que había ocupado aquellos días. Con movimiento imprecisos y nerviosos, se calzó los zapatos que Madame Pomfrey le había dejado junto al buró y finalmente estiró la cama con prolijo afán. Harry alzó una ceja mientras lo veía doblar cuidadosamente sus pijamas, cuidando de seguir con precisión cada línea.

Como ya había pensado antes: un maniático.

- Bien, chicos. Uhm, tomen.- la enfermera comenzó a revolotear en torno a las estanterías hasta finalmente cargar a Harry de frascos.- Éste.- señaló uno especialmente brillante.- debe tomarlo Draco cada doce horas. Debería revertir esos dolores de cabeza que lo aquejan debido al accidente. Estos otros deben tomarlos ambos, una vez al despertar y otro antes de acostarse. Así los puntos mágicos deberían desaparecer totalmente en pocos días.

- Gracias.- murmuró Harry tratando de equilibrar los viales entre sus brazos.

- Y éste es especial para Draco, servirá para aplacar cualquier consecuencia de la _maldición.- _La mujer miró con reprobación al moreno antes de dar unas palmadas y observar algo desconfiada a ambos chicos.- Y quiero que el señor Malfoy me venga a ver todos los días. Creo que prefiero verificar en terreno que las cosas estén marchando bien entre ustedes.

Draco trató de no mirar al moreno ante la mención tácita de la mujer de probables conflictos entre ellos. No sabía cómo habían logrado convencer a ese chico de cuidar de él, frente a la enorme animadversión que se encargaba de demostrarle a cada segundo, pero definitivamente lamentaba que lo hubieran logrado.

Él quería quedarse ahí: en esa habitación tan blanca y pacífica y tan horrorosamente vacía como su memoria. Le gustaba estar allí, entre esas cuatro paredes protectoras que lo resguardaban de un mundo al que, en las pocas horas que llevaba consciente, había terminado por cogerle un miedo visceral. En cambio, estar con ese otro tal Harry Potter le asustaba. Y no sólo por la agresividad perpetua en su dirección, sino también por la confusa conciencia de que ese chico conocía cosas de él, que el mismo Draco había olvidado. Y toda esa información era poder que tenía por encima suyo, generándole una profunda sensación de desnudez y vulnerabilidad que lo asustaba.

Además, por como lo trataba el otro chico le indicaba que en su vida había muchos conflictos y errores que quizá hasta valdría la pena olvidar ¿no?

- Vamos.- ordenó con voz seca el moreno. Draco volvió a la realidad y le observó, parado bajo el dintel de la puerta cargando todos los frascos y mirándole con intensa molestia.

Se apresuró en seguirlo, tropezando un poco en su nerviosismo por no hacerle enfadar más de lo necesario. Harry Potter se había girado con un bufido y continuado su marcha fuera de la enfermería, sin esperarle, asumiendo que Draco le seguía.

Antes de salir, Draco se giró sobre sus talones y volteó hacia la enfermera. Sonrió tímidamente y se ruborizó un poco antes de inclinarse en señal de despedida. La mujer pareció algo sorprendida ante su acto pero se repuso rápidamente.- Mucha suerte, señor Malfoy. Nos vemos mañana.

- Gracias. Muchas gracias.- dijo Draco con voz suave. Escuchó la voz de su 'Protector' llamándole fuera de la enfermería y salió rápidamente tras sus pasos.

Harry Potter caminaba velozmente, sin esperarle, vigilando siempre que caminaran por pasillos desiertos. A Draco comenzaba a escocerle la pierna izquierda y estaba seguro que el ritmo de caminata del otro chico iba a terminar por dañarle su extremidad herida. Hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse a su nivel, pero el moreno parecía molestarle que fuera a su lado y apretaba el paso apenas le veía asomarse a menos de dos pasos.

Y la pierna de Draco definitivamente no estaba colaborando. Hizo un esfuerzo por llamar la atención del otro.- Eh… ¡Oye!

Fue ignorado sin el menor disimulo. Draco trató de no tropezarse con sus propios pies y fue consciente que el otro chico iba casi corriendo. Si de todos modos iban a tener que estar juntos ¿Exactamente de qué le servia al otro ir así de rápido?

- Eh ¿Harry?- se atrevió a llamar justo al doblar por una esquina donde un cuadro de pastorcillas les saludaron coquetamente.

En menos de un segundo chocó con una espalda. Retrocedió avergonzado justo al tiempo que Harry Potter se giraba y le obsequiaba una mirada fulminante. Draco se ruborizó un poco y dio dos pasos atrás, estableciendo una mayor distancia entre ambos.

- No me llames así, Malfoy.- advirtió con molestia.

Draco parpadeó algo confundido. Retrocedió otro paso por si las moscas y se atrevió a murmurar.- Creí que te llamabas así.

- Me llamo así.- replicó Harry.- Pero tú nunca me has llamado por mi nombre y definitivamente no vendremos con cortesías ahora.

- Pero… entonces… ¿cómo te llamaba?

- Cara rajada, cabeza de alcancía, San Potter… y otros apodos igualmente ingeniosos.- masculló mientras retomaba su camino.- Ya ves que eres muy tierno.

Draco se quedó callado unos momentos, meditando la información nueva de su pasado. Aparentemente gustaba de adjudicarle apodos ofensivos a sus compañeros. No era un dato excesivamente agradable. Sintió los pasos del otro retomando su camino nuevamente y se apresuró en seguirlo nuevamente.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que te gusta que te llame cara-rajada?

Vio la espalda del otro tensarse perceptiblemente a través de la tela de la túnica.

- No, no me gusta que me llames de ninguna manera. Preferiría que ni siquiera me hablaras, pero ya ves que no tengo tan buena suerte.- Harry le echó un vistazo por encima del hombro.- Ahora, sólo cállate y camina.

**HD & HD & HD & HD**

Harry estaba buscando los corredores más desconocidos posibles. Por la hora, los chicos de Gryffindor debían estar en su mayoría en la Sala Común, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse con algún alumno despistado de otra casa que vagara por La Torre. Harry trató de repasar una y mil veces en su cabeza el discurso que debería dirigir a sus compañeros para lograr que entendieran el porqué Draco Malfoy le seguía y dormiría en la habitación con ellos. No estaba seguro que hubiera realmente una manera posible de lograr eso, pero debía intentarlo.

Giró en una esquina en dirección contraria a la normal, que les haría dar una vuelta estúpida e innecesaria por el pasillo Este, pero Harry prefería evitar cualquier aglomeración de gente que pudiera estar cerca de la biblioteca. Sentía los pasos livianos a sus espaldas, siguiéndole obedientemente. Giró disimuladamente el cuello, para observar por sobre su hombro al chico pálido que caminaba un par de metros más atrás. Malfoy caminaba mirando los cuadros, aparentemente sorprendido por las figuras de épocas lejanas que le saludaban.

Parecía un chico normal. Un poco tarado, claro, pero normal. No Malfoy. Era tan extraño. A Harry casi le había dado una taquicardia cuando oyó como el otro le llamaba 'Harry', nada en el mundo podría haberlo preparado para el sonido de su nombre en boca del idiota de Malfoy, murmurado como si fuera lo más normal, casi de modo amistoso. Definitivamente eso había sido el momento más demencial de la situación: la leve intimidad que implicaba que lo trataran por el nombre sonaba profundamente vulgar en labios de Malfoy. Él no tenía porque llamarle de absolutamente ninguna manera.

Frunció el ceño al pensar que alguna vez tendría que hablarle evidentemente, pero todavía quería pensar que estaba inmerso en alguna pesadilla. Oh, dulce, maravillosa, negación.

Harry caminó un poco más lento al divisar a lo lejos la entrada de Gryffindor. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda y trató de no entrar en pánico ante la catástrofe que se le venía encima. Se detuvo meditando exactamente cuál sería el plan de acción.

- Ha… Potter.- escuchó le hablaban de algún sector a su izquierda. Lo ignoró.- ¿Qué… nos sucedió?

_No le mencione las cosas desagradables de su pasado._

Sólo por respeto a la enfermera, Harry se mordió la lengua y no respondió.

- ¿Qué… me ocurrió?- Murmuró el chico a media voz sin mirarle a la cara.- ¿Por qué estoy así de... _vacío_?

Harry le miró con indiferencia y se planteó comentarle que realmente Draco Malfoy no tenía mucho más contenido que mucha mierda. Siguió caminando sin prestarle atención.

- ¿Por qué no te recuerdo?- Harry se detuvo mientras oía el murmullo lento a sus espaldas.- ¿Por qué no ME recuerdo?

- Porque estás amnésico.- masculló ya fastidiado de toda la estúpida situación en que se encontraba. El rubio reveló su desconcierto en la manera en que sus cejas se fruncieron con confusión.- Sin memoria, nada de recuerdos.

De verdad que Harry sólo quería llegar a la su habitación y destruir algo. De ser posible que Malfoy se le perdiera en algún pasillo, pero no contaba con tan buena casualidad. Trató de acelerar el paso, pero Malfoy siguió con sus preguntas.

- Pero… ¿Por qué… me pasó?

_No le mencione las cosas desagradables de su pasado._

_No le mencione las cosas desagradables de su pasado._

_No le mencione las cosas desagradables de su pasado._

- ¿Por qué me pasó a mí?- susurró.

- Yo lo hice.

Draco sintió que las palabras llegaban a su mente y se estrellaban diluyéndose contra un muro de _nada_, contra una pared en blanco de su mente en donde nada tenía sentido. Draco sintió un leve dolor en la sien derecha, cómo algo que trataba de expandirse dentro de un recipiente muy pequeño y que palpitaba contra la cárcel de su cabeza. Cerró un poco los ojos. _Yo lo hice_. _Yo lo hice. Yo lo hice. Yo lo hice._

- ¿Por qué?

_¿Por qué me dejaste así?_

- Error de cálculos. En realidad quería matarte.

Harry no lo admitiría ni bajo torturas, pero se arrepintió de pronunciar esas palabras. Cuando Malfoy agachó un poco la cabeza y el cabello rubio le cubrió la frente, ocultando justo a tiempo el gesto de dolor que cruzó sus ojos. Le vio pasarse una mano por el rostro y de verdad que Harry deseó no haberlo dicho. No le importaban los sentimientos del hurón… pero… bueno, quizá si le hacía sentir un poco culpable. Sólo un poco.

Bueno, más que un poco. Es sólo que Malfoy se veía demasiado poco Malfoy como para realmente querer matarlo. No que no quisiera hacerlo, sólo que la situación era demasiado confusa para Harry y su cerebro amenazaba con declararse en huelga. No es fácil querer matar a Malfoy si éste no recuerda serlo.

¿Cómo culparlo de haberle destruido la vida si Malfoy estaba perdido en un limbo de olvido?

- Entiendo.- susurró el rubio.

Harry no podía ver de qué manera alguien conseguía entender todo ese asunto, pues él no lo lograba, pero ya no quiso darle más vueltas. No quería hablarle más al hurón. Quería acostarse y despertar y que Malfoy le gritara cara rajada por los pasillos y que dejara de parecer una Hufflepuff de primero y se comportara como el cabrón que siempre había sido. Nunca pensó que desearía eso, pero tampoco nunca pensó se encontraría en una instancia como ésta. Él podía enfrentarse a un Malfoy petulante y agresivo: no a este chico desconocido y asustadizo que le seguía ahora.

Caminaron en silencio por los corredores, a una velocidad casi risible. Harry tenía pensado postergar lo más posible su reencuentro con el mundo civilizado y arrastraba los pies en un vano intento de posponer lo inevitable. A su lado, Malfoy lo imitaba pero profundamente inmerso en sus pensamientos, con el entrecejo fruncido y la cabeza gacha, consiguiendo que los mechones platinados le taparan gran parte del rostro.

El cuadro de la señora de rosa le saludó efusivamente pero definitivamente no miró con buenos ojos al chico rubio, que se mantuvo cabizbajo apoyado en la pared opuesta.

Harry comenzó a dudar del plan a seguir. No sabía si lo mejor era entrar y explicarle a sus compañeros lo que pasaba o aplicar terapia de shock y entrar de una vez con Malfoy. Se detuvo indeciso y miró, algo nervioso, a su acompañante.

- Ya.- carraspeó un poco, buscando aclarar un poco su garganta.- Ya.

Malfoy no le miró. Permaneció inmóvil, con la vista firmemente clavada en el suelo de piedra gris.

- Eh, yo entraré primero y después tú.

- Entiendo.- susurró quedamente el otro.

Así que ahora Malfoy entendía todo. A Harry le gustaría contar con la misma habilidad. Haciendo de tripas corazón y aspirando una buena bocanada de aire, le dijo la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y entró a territorio de leones.

Ni bien apareció su despeinada cabeza, un murmullo corrió rápido por la Sala Común y en menos de un segundo Hermione se lanzaba sobre él con un semi grito de sorpresa ahogado contra su cuello y algo parecido a un sollozo. Pronto hubo congregada a su alrededor una pequeña multitud.

- ¡Harry! ¡Estás bien! ¡No nos dejaban entrar a verte! ¡Y nadie nos explicó qué había pasado!- Hermione le chillaba en el oído y se apartó nerviosamente para examinarle. Le hizo girar sobre sus talones sin dejar de mirarle con ojo crítico.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Has comido? ¿Qué demonios pasó con Malfoy?- y repentinamente furiosa le aferró un brazo y le zarandeó.- ¿Y qué rayos estabas pensando Harry James Potter al atacar a Malfoy? ¿Matarlos a ambos?

- Muchas preguntas, Hermione. Pero estoy bien y lamento haberte preocupado.

- ¿Preocupado?- Seamus apareció repentinamente a su lado y le palmeó el hombro.- Eso es el eufemismo del año, Hermione era una histérica. Casi se desmaya cuando ustedes dos cayeron de las escobas, Harry.

- ¡Pero es que cómo se te ocurre! ¡Atacar a Malfoy en un partido! ¿Es que acaso eres un imbécil?- Hermione le sacudió con fiereza y de pronto perdió el color.- Por favor, dime que no te expulsaron. O sea debieron haberte expulsado. Casi matas a Malfoy y de paso a ti mismo. Eres un idiota, no hay otra explicación.

- Gracias por el apoyo, Hermione. Pero, no, no he sido expulsado.- Harry tragó saliva y aprovechó de alejarse un poco de su amiga.- Pero reci-bí un castigo… un poco especial, por decirlo menos.

- ¿Castigo?- murmuró Neville.

- Si. Un castigo horrible. Creo que casi prefiero la expulsión.- Harry miró al grupo, buscando cierta cabeza.- Es sobre eso que les quiero hablar, pero me gustaría contárselos a todos juntos. ¿Dónde está Ron?

Seamus se encogió de hombros, mirándole con curiosidad, mientras toda la multitud permanecía expectante.

- Estaba en el lago.- Hermione hizo un gesto mitad reprobación y mitad preocupación.- él… no ha estado bien, Harry.

- Lo sé.- Harry la miró con comprensión.- Créeme que lo sé. Pero necesito que esto lo escuche él también porque…

Harry se vio interrumpido cuando el cuadro se abrió de golpe y asomó la cabeza morena de Dean. Su aspecto era algo desgreñado y parecía emocionado.

- ¡Ron se está peleando con Malfoy! ¡Vengan!

_Ron se está peleando con Malfoy._

_Malfoy está desmemoriado._

A Harry le demoró un segundo procesar la información. Tardó bastante más en darse cuenta del problema que se acababa de desatar y para cuando se dio cuenta de que _su protegido_ estaba siendo golpeado, ya todos los Gryffindor habían salido de la Sala Común. Maldiciendo a Dumbledore, a Malfoy y a todos sus antepasados, Harry corrió torpemente fuera de la Torre.

Se detuvo frente a la congregación de Gryffindor que rodeaba a dos figuras. Escuchó la voz de Dean y Seamus alentando a Ron y el gemido angustioso a media voz de Hermione intentando detenerlo. Sólo entonces se atrevió a concentrar su atención en lo realmente importante.

Si bien Malfoy era un poco más alto que el mismo Harry, junto a Ron y sus malditos estirones se veía bastante mínimo. Su rostro pálido y puntiagudo expresaba desconcierto y parecía francamente aterrado; más que de Ron, parecía confuso ante la muchedumbre que le había rodeado repentinamente y vitoreaba apoyando a su atacante desconocido. Tenía el labio inferior magullado y su túnica estaba mucho más desarreglada que cuando salieron de la enfermería.

Harry recuperó el poco control que tenía sobre sus movimientos y se abrió paso hacia el círculo de la lucha. Escuchó a Seamus gritándole insultos a Malfoy y sintió ganas de vomitar. Todo se estaba volviendo bizarro, asqueroso y horriblemente complicado. Ron lanzó un puñetazo furioso hacia Malfoy, pero éste retrocedió a tiempo y le lanzó una patada. El chico estaba confundido, pero bastante consciente que este era una asunto de defenderse o morir.

Pero Ron parecía ciego dentro de su rabia, dentro del dolor que no había soltado nunca y aferró el cuello de Malfoy con ambas manos, estampándole contra la pared. El chico rubio se retorció y lanzó una patada contra su opresor, pero el pelirrojo estaba demasiado hundido dentro de sus emociones como para darse cuenta.

- Eres una rata, Malfoy. Fui feliz pensando que habías muerto en el partido pero veo que siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo.- la voz de Ron parecía una octava más aguda de lo normal y Harry fue consciente que el chico nunca había llorado por su hermana.- Me arruinaste. Arruinaste la vida de Ginny… mataste a mi hermana.

_Sí, Malfoy la mató._

_El problema es que este no es Malfoy._

Fue recién entonces que Harry logró moverse. Se adelantó bruscamente, como impulsado por un resorte y apoyó una mano en el brazo de Ron, pero éste no respondió al contacto. Sintiéndose débil y estúpido y traicionero, apartó a la fuerza a Ron de su víctima.

El pelirrojo reaccionó lentamente y le miró de pies a cabeza, como reconociéndolo. La furia se diluyó un poco mientras le observaba desconcertado. Harry aprovechó el instante de calma para apartarle del todo del cuerpo de Malfoy y se interpuso entre ambos. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como el Slytherin parecía conmocionado.

- ¿Harry?

- Yo… Ron. Déjale.- Harry miró a su alrededor. A todos sus compañeros que parecían decepcionados de que la pelea parase, a Hermione que lloraba en silencio al lado de Neville.- Déjenle en paz. Hay algo que debo decirles.

Se volteó hacia Draco y con toda la tranquilidad que pudo reunir, apoyó la mano en su brazo y le dio un leve apretón, buscando llamar su atención. El chico pegó un respingo, probablemente ya asustado del contacto físico, y levantó el rostro, mirándole con ojos desorbitados, permitiéndole un interesante primer plano de su pómulo derecho enrojecido por un golpe particularmente fuerte.

- Malfoy… necesito que entres y esperes ahí en la sala.

Harry sintió todas las miradas en su nuca pero trató de ignorarlas. Sólo intentó concentrarse en hacer desaparecer a Malfoy de la vista y en elaborar un discurso entendible para sus compañeros.

- Entra a la Sala Común. Yo voy en unos momentos.

Ron se adelantó, con los ojos azules metalizados en su rabia.- Ni creas que el hurón entrará. No sé que rayos está pasando pero voy a matarlo.

- Ron, para.- susurró Hermione.- Este no es el modo de hacer las cosas.

- Tú no sabes de lo que hablas, Hermione, no te metas. Esto es mi problema.- gruñó Ron mirándola amenazante.- Tú nunca has perdido a nadie.

La chica retrocedió como si el pelirrojo la hubiera abofeteado también a ella y bajó la vista para evitar que el resto viera como sus ojos castaños se llenaban de lágrimas. A su lado, Neville le dio un suave apretón en la mano, intentando infundirle fuerzas.

- Basta, chicos. Esto es importante y nos afecta a todos. Malfoy, entra a la Sala Común y espérame ahí. AHORA.

El chico pareció dispuesto a replicar, poco gustoso de quedarse solo otra vez en esos lugares hostiles, pero no quiso buscarse más problemas con el chico moreno, que en su primer encuentro ya había demostrado que no sentía el menor remordimiento por golpearle y él ya no estaba como para otra tanda. Asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza y buscó una manera de pasar a través del grupo de chicos que segundos antes le habían estado insultando. Todos le miraban como esperando a saltarle encima y terminar con la labor que Harry había impedido.

- Eh… ¿Permiso?- murmuró casi en tono de súplica a un chico de cara regordeta que le observó prácticamente horrorizado antes de dar dos pasos a la derecha y apartarse. Una chica de cabello castaño a su lado, que parecía a punto de llorar, no le miró, pero también retrocedió y le dejó la vía libre.

Draco soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta. Caminó con la cabeza gacha por entre medio de esa multitud de chicos de todas las edades, todos mirándoles con desprecio y desconcierto, todos vistiendo sus uniformes en rojo y dorado y lamentó por segunda vez en el día ser el chico del uniforme distinto. Sin mirar a nadie, llegó hasta el cuadro de una señora enfundada en un ajustado vestido rosa, que se movió, mirándole también curiosa, hasta revelar un agujero en la pared.

Aspirando con fuerzas y sintiendo ya no sólo escocerle la pierna, sino también el ojo donde se había estrellado el puño del pelirrojo, Draco Malfoy entró por primera vez en su vida a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

**Continuará**

_Un par de aclaraciones_

_1-. En la época en que pensé este fic tenía una suerte de odio visceral por casi todos los Weasley. Ahora que el tiempo me hizo cambiar de opinión, trataré de modificar un poco en el fic las partes que quizá los mostraban exageradamente OOC. Para mí el suicidio de Ginny ya lo es, por eso modificaré contextos y situaciones a fin de no degenerar este fic en cualquier cosa._

_2-. Cambié el hechizo durante la pelea de Harry Y Draco. Es que pensándolo bien, me sonó que un Avada era mucho y para el caso, el Cruciatus me parece más probable dentro del arranque de rabia de Harry. Espero quede mejor :S_

_Eso. En este capítulo vimos por donde van las reacciones de los Gryffindors ante la llegada de Draco y ya podemos suponer que las cosas no serán del todo fáciles ¬¬ especialmente por la gran rapidez y talento que tiene Harry para ayudarlo. Ya nos tocará ver en el siguiente capítulo también la reacción de los compañeros de Casa de Draco... quizá allí también haya unas cuantas sorpresas preparadas._

_Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias bienvenidos. Ojalá les haya gustado y bueno, todo ayuda a mejorar, así que con confianza. Si puedem, déjenme una dirección a donde responderles personalmente sus comentarios :).  
_

_Besos!_

KmY


	5. Nido de serpientes

**Notas Autora: Lo sé, lo sé. No tengo nada que decir, más que mil perdones y admitir que mis propios proyectos me superan y me cuesta demasiado encontrar tiempo. Sin embargo, este fic en particular tiene el don de que a pesar de la pila de años que pasan desde la última actualización, sigue todo ahí, listo para ser escrito. A modo de aclaración, para poder terminarlo, acortaré un poco la trama: este no es un fic difícil ni pretencioso, no pretendo formular una apología médica de una pérdida de memoria, me confieso ignorante y esto es fruto de mis febriles delirios. Así que las incoherencias respecto a la pérdida de memorias les molesten: si buscaban algo serio y certificado, aquí no es el lugar... a mí sólo me interesa desarrollar una historia romántica entre Harry y Draco, lamentablemente, lo mío es el culebrón y no la trama compleja.**

**Así que eso, acortaré un poco los rollos extras, aceleraré algo la cosa. Ya sé que me demoro mucho en juntarlos, sólo que no es cosa de todos los días que Harry se enamore de Draco y que éste se encuentre desmemoriado... no puede ser tan fácil. Sin embargo, lo facilitaré y ya escribí el final, para motivarme a apurar las cosas.**

**Ojalá disfruten la lectura. No pude responder los reviews la vez pasada y lo lamento, pero los leí todos y los amé uno por uno. Gracias a las que nunca abandonaron la esperanza jaja fueron mi voz de la conciencia. **

**Memorias Prohibidas:**

**Parte Cinco**

**Nido de serpientes**

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Pestañeó con mucho cuidado y volvió a cerrarlos, abrumado por el torrente de luz blanca de la mañana que se derramó sobre sus pupilas. Se quejó suavemente y giró en la cama, que crujió sonoramente ante el movimiento, y hundió el rostro en la almohada. Con los párpados fuertemente apretado, tuvo una lve sensación de deja vú: el despertar en una cama desconocida, la luz blanca del sol de la mañana, el dolor físico, la incipiente sensación de agobio.

Recién entonces, una marejada lenta pero arrolladora de recuerdos recientes comenzó a formarse en su cabeza, recordándole a duras penas porque estaba ahí en primer lugar. Draco se reacomodó boca arriba en la cama y observó el techo de la habitación de chicos de Gryffindor.

No sabía cómo habría sido su vida anteriormente, pero no se sentía cómodo ni nada en esa habitación. Le incomodaba que hubiera tanta luz a tan temprana hora y también le molestaba el sonido constante e ininterrumpido de los ronquidos de otros de los chicos que dormían en el cuarto. Se cuestionaba como alguna vez pudo dormir tranquilamente en una circunstancia así.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y sintió el penetrante frío del piso treparle por los pies desnudos y recordándole la herida aún latente en su pierna, pues de un leve escozor se decantó en el ya conocido, dolor permanente. Se levantó, sin poder reprimir un pequeño quejido de dolor al cargar el peso de todo su cuerpo en su extremidad lastimada, y pudo ver a su alrededor, que todos sus compañeros de habitación seguían durmiendo a rienda suelta en sus respectivas camas y roncando sin ningún pudor.

De manera instantánea sus ojos grises se deslizaron hacia la cama, afortunadamente en el extremo opuesto de la suya, donde el descomunal pelirrojo que la noche pasada le había atacado dormía boca abajo y con gran parte de sus largas extremidades escapando del perímetro del colchón. Roncaba sonoramente y Draco se sintió estremecido por una repentina ráfaga de resentimiento, mientras palpaba su pómulo inflamado por los golpes. Algo muy parecido a odio se asentó cerca de su estómago y Draco meneó la cabeza, confundido por el remolino de emociones que no parecían propias que le emergían de la nada y apartó con dificultad la vista de la cama de ese otro chico. Ya mucho le había costado la noche pasada dormirse con la idea de que el pelirrojo le trataría de asfixiar con la almohada aprovechando su descuido.

_- ¿Por qué?- había musitado Draco observando a la chica desconocida que le miraba con los ojos castaños desbordantes de lástima.- No entiendo… no entiendo… ¿Qué… pasa? ¿Por qué están todos… por qué todos… por qué? ¿Por qué me odian?_

_Draco temió ponerse eventualmente histérico y se dejó caer en el sillón que la chica le indicó, estrujándose las manos como si quisiera arrancarse los dedos uno a uno. Sintió que una fina capa de sudor le corría por la columna y se estremeció por el repentino deseo de llorar a gritos que le invadió. Una mano, trémula y diminuta, se posó en su hombro y Draco saltó de la impresión, alejándose del contacto, temeroso. Observó los ojos castaños anegados de lágrimas de esa chica desconocida que le había seguido luego de la pelea en el pasillo. Era una chica menuda, con mucho pelo y con los ojos más expresivos que Draco podía imaginarse. _

_- Lo siento tanto, Malfoy.- la mano le había tocado casi con pesar el rostro y una vez más había soltado unos inmensos lagrimones. Luego había sacado una vara de madera de su túnica y le había apuntado, dudosa.- ¿Puedo?_

Draco decidió que mejor sería que se levantara y desapareciera de la vista antes de que el dormido pelirrojo se levantara. No quería más problemas ni golpizas y no se le ocurría otra manera de evitarlos. La noche anterior ya mucho debía haber costado al resto de los chicos controlar la furia implacable del pelirrojo y Draco demoró largas horas en poder conciliar el sueño, consciente de las miradas furiosas de esos ojos azules que frecuentemente volvían. Sin embargo, el energúmeno desconocido pronto terminó roncando sin prestarle más atención, luego de haber discutido a gritos con todos los chicos de la habitación, y Draco recién ahí pudo comenzar a respirar tranquilo. Caminó, descalzo y cojeando con ciertas dificultades hacia la puerta del baño, sintiendo nuevamente adolorido el sector derecho de su rostro. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar detenerse a mitad de camino, justo enfrente de otra de las camas que había estado toda la noche con las cortinas descorridas.

Sintiendo que el corazón se le aceleraba, Draco caminó con pasos tentativos hasta detenerse junto a la cabecera de la cama. No pudo evitar observar alrededor, nervioso, como esperando que todos sus compañeros se hubieran despertado y estuvieran listos para saltarle encima. Al cerciorarse que estaban todos en sus respectivas camas, durmiendo igual de tranquilamente que cinco minutos antes, redirigió su atención a la cama a su lado.

Inspiró una porción exagerada de aire, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón acelerarse imposiblemente. La persona que dormía en aquella cama reposaba en posición fetal, enroscado sobre sí mismo, las sábanas y cobertores convertidos en un nudo a los pies de la cama. Tenía el rostro tranquilo, el cabello negro oscureciendo parcialmente su frente, los ojos cerrados con las pestañas vibrando a cada respiración sobre las mejillas como aves heridas. Draco se retorció las manos, sin entender qué estaba haciendo y sólo siendo capaz de pensar lo raro que era ver al chico moreno tranquilo, sin estarle gritando o golpeándole. Así, se veía tan relajado, tan vulnerable. Tan distinto a como lo había visto Draco.

Sin poder detenerse, en un instinto irreversible y casi doloroso, que trató de frenar desde lo más profundo de su conciencia, Draco estiró una mano y la deslizó cuidadosamente por el pómulo derecho del chico. Apartó con delicadeza el flequillo oscuro, las suaves mechas que recubrían una extraña cicatriz con forma de rayo.

Draco apartó la mano como si quemara, dando un salto lejos del durmiente. El chico no pareció notar nada, pero se removió inquieto entre sueños. El rubio retrocedió, amedrentado, y sintiendo la sangre latirle con violencia en los oídos. Algo oscuro y antiguo, sin nombre, que venía de mucho antes de su despertar el día anterior en un mundo desconocido, florecía en su pecho dolorosamente. Algo que le quemaba desde las puntas de los dedos y se enroscaba apretadamente en torno a sus músculos y le anudaba la garganta.

Había algo extraño… algo que brotaba desde los derroteros desaparecidos de su memoria, pero que Draco no podía entender. Se sintió abrumado por las sensaciones que se presionaban contra las celdas de su mente y no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos por el sordo dolor que le invadió. Dolía tanto, el pequeño toque… Se alejó apresurada y torpemente, cogiendo sus zapatos y su ropa para cambiarse, entró en el baño a toda velocidad.

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_Draco observó con miedo la varita que empuñaba la otra chica y retrocedió un poco más en el asiento. La chica castaña pareció confundida, observando dubitativa como el joven rubio a su lado miraba con desconfianza su varita mágica. Luego entendió, con un gesto de muda comprensión asintió y apretó el agarre en el hombro del chico, intentando transmitirle seguridad._

_- Esta… es mi varita. Yo voy a tratar… de sanarte, pero tienes que quedarte quieto. Confía en mí. _

_Draco había asentido con la cabeza y había confiado en ella, porque simplemente no se le ocurría persona en el mundo en la cual confiar más y ese era un pensamiento triste. Había visto con ojos enormes de la sorpresa como la chica le apuntaba con la varita y murmuraba unas palabras, momento en que cientos de hormiguitas invisibles comenzaron a deslizarse por su mejillas y Draco supo que se estaba sanando su herida._

Harry había soñado con Ginny. La última vez que se vieron, cuando él le dijo que no podían estar juntos. Ginny no se había sorprendido, le había observado con su permanente gesto desafiante y los ojos marrones no habían expresado nada más que enfado. Harry nunca habría podido sospechar que Ginny necesitaba mucho más que un poco de atención de su parte, que un pedazo de vida del Héroe. Ella necesitaba mucho más, pero Harry no tenía manera de saberlo y le había dicho, con toda la ternura que siempre había sentido por ella, que siempre sería la chica de su vida.

Al día siguiente fue el ataque y Ginny se había ofrecido de carnada.

Harry despertó con dolor de cabeza. Se sentó en la cama, quejándose a media voz y se estiró mientras bostezaba sonoramente. Parpadeó ante la luz radiante de la mañana y palpó la mesilla de noche, buscando literalmente a ciegas por sus gafas. Fue cosa de ponérselas para que el mundo real cayera sobre sus hombros de sopetón.

Malfoy estaba sentado frente a su cama, con el cabello perfectamente peinado y el uniforme abrochado hasta el último botón. Su rostro pálido seguía teniendo ese gesto temeroso con el que había despertado la tarde anterior y Harry supo que sus plegarias no habían sido oídas y que Malfoy seguía siendo ese extraño tipo sin memoria que ahora estaba a su cargo. Se dejó caer de espaldas nuevamente a la cama, derrotado y sintió que los músculos le pesaban como hechos de plomo.

- ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué haces despierto?

El aludido pareció confundido ante la pregunta y observó hacia la enorme ventana de la habitación que dejaba entrar la luz del sol a raudales.

- Mmm ya.. es de día.- le había explicado con voz ronca, como si él solo no pudiera notarlo.

Con un poco de mal genio matutino, Harry gruñó entre dientes, recordando que en los siete años de escuela, a la hora que fuera que llegara a desayunar, Malfoy siempre había estado previamente ahí sentado. Al parecer, el Slytherin era un madrugador por excelencia y ni la pérdida de memoria había afectado esa costumbre.

- ¿Cuánto rato llevas ahí?- se quejó a media voz Harry y el rubio le observó con nerviosismo. Previendo un nuevo ataque de tartamudeo, saltó a otra pregunta.- ¿Y por qué rayos no me despertaste en vez de quedarte viéndome como idiota?

- Lo siento…- se disculpó Malfoy rápidamente, levantándose con nerviosismo.- No quise molestarte… sólo que…

La mirada del chico se desvió casi imperceptiblemente a la cama donde Ron roncaba en el séptimo sueño y Harry entendió. Tuvo deseos de poder seguir durmiendo y fingir que no pasaba nada, pero podía entender que Malfoy estaba asustado de que Ron despertara y le atacara de nuevo. El Slytherin no entendía nada: sólo se daba cuenta que cada persona que se topaba en su camino lo golpeaba o deseaba golpearle. Tenía miedo y por bizarro que sonara, con la única persona con la que contaba era con Harry para ayudarle y protegerle. Por mal que fuera, Malfoy había oído que Pomfrey y Dumbledore le habían advertido que no le lastimara, por ende, a su lado estaría relativamente a salvo.

Se levantó, ya resignado a la triste vida que le había tocado y con un golpe de varita atrajo hacia sí su uniforme y zapatos. Se rascó la barriga mientras caminaba directo hacia una ducha fría, la única manera de quitarse el sopor de encima. Antes de entrar al baño se volteó hacia Malfoy.

- Mejor será que me esperes abajo, en la Sala Común. No quiero que Ron despierte y…- dejó la frase inconclusa por la obviedad de su fin.

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza, pero igualmente se quedó inmóvil junto a la puerta, como dudoso.

- ¿Qué pasa?- masculló fastidiado Harry al notar su quietud.

- No… no te tardarás, ¿Cierto?- la voz había brotado extraordinariamente clara para provenir del nervioso rubio.- No quiero…

No quiero estar solo.

Harry lo detuvo con una mano y asintió despreocupadamente con la cabeza. Nunca creyó que estaría un día tratando de confortar a Malfoy pero ya dicen por ahí 'nunca digas de esta agua no beberé'. Pues ahí estaba él, bebiendo de cabeza.

- No demoraré. Sólo ve y no te metas en problemas, por Merlín.

La ducha había sabido a gloria y a cuchillos de hielo azotándose en su piel. El agua helada había despejado su nebulosa mente y le había preparado para el largo día que se le extendía por delante. Harry sabía que lo de ayer había sido apenas un pequeño avance de lo que le esperaba: Malfoy estaba recién comenzando a entender el mundo a su alrededor y ya tenía que enfrentarse a ese mundo de allá afuera que nada comprendería. Y Harry tendría que ayudarle.

El karma era una cosa muy rara, pensó. Luego de tantos años tolerando imbecilidades de Malfoy bastó un minuto de descontrol de su parte para que se viera condenado a la mayor tortura que jamás imaginó: ser niñera del muy idiota.

Se vistió con celeridad y ni siquiera hizo la tentativa de anudarse la corbata, apresurado por confirmar que Malfoy no estuviera por ahí causando problemas. O siendo golpeado, como venía siendo la dinámica últimamente. Se colocó por encima como pudo la túnica y salió a la carrerilla del cuarto, justo cuando sus otros compañeros recién comenzaban a desperezarse. Vio a Ron abrir lo ojos y desvió la mirada, inseguro de qué más podía quedar por decir en estas circunstancias.

_- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Harry?- le había gritado Ron una vez Malfoy había desaparecido por la abertura del retrato.- ¿Qué hace ese puto malnacido aquí? ¡Lo voy a matar!_

_Harry había tragado saliva y mirado a su alrededor. Vio a sus compañeros exaltados por el calor de la pelea, miradas entusiasmadas en mayor o menor medida, resentimientos viejos que buscaban renacer a la luz de una golpiza a Malfoy. Vio los ojos azules de Ron descolocados por la furia. Vio a Hermione, con ojos llorosos y tapándose la boca con horror, con las manos más temblorosas que Harry podía imaginar. Todo era su culpa, para variar. _

_- Él… se va a quedar aquí, Ron._

_El murmullo creció a su alrededor como un ruido sordo, un zumbido de abejas enfurecidas que se fue incrementando de tono. El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos, desconcertado y había algo amenazante y agresivo en sus ojos que Ron nunca había dirigido hacia él._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Él… quedó mal después de ese partido. Acaba de despertar.- Harry se sobó la muñeca con nerviosismo, sintiendo que a medida que la historia brotaba de su boca y se transformaba en palabras, más cerca estaba él mismo de aceptar la realidad de lo que había provocado.- No recuerda nada…_

En la Sala Común le esperaba Malfoy en un sillón algo apartado. A su lado estaba Hermione con ojeras que delataban una larga noche de desvelo y llanto. Parecían estar hablando de algo en voz muy baja y se sorprendió al notar que Malfoy a Hermione parecía poder hablarle fluidamente. Frunció el ceño. Aparentemente era sólo con él que no podía decir dos palabras seguidas.

- ¡Harry!- saludó Hermione al verlo y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla que el moreno recibió, taciturno.- Estaba acompañando a Draco mientras bajabas.

- ¿Draco?- alzó una ceja desconfiado y observó al mencionado que se encogió en su asiento.- ¿Malfoy?

- No creo que sea bueno llamarlo así… él… bueno, tiene nombre.- Hermione habló muy rápido y enfadada.- No creo que sea bueno para la terapia esa despersonalización.

Harry no quiso saber de qué hablaba Hermione e hizo un movimiento indescifrable de aceptación. Qué rayos, por él Hermione podía llamarle como quisiera. Para él seguiría siendo Malfoy y más le valía a éste no pasarse de listo nuevamente con confianzas que no venían al caso.

- Como sea.- aceptó.- Será mejor que vayamos a desayunar.

- Yo… los alcanzo abajo.- murmuró Hermione, perdiendo toda la confianza de su voz. Sus enrojecidos ojos se dirigieron a las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de chicos.- Yo debo hablar con… ya sabes. Nos vemos.

- Está bien.

Le hizo un gesto a Malfoy para que le siguiera y no pudo evitar obsequiarle una mirada de preocupación a su amiga. Los ojos castaños parecían determinados pero una honda pena asomaba por ellos ante la perspectiva de discutir con Ron de nuevo. Las cosas no habían estado bien entre ellos… desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Incluso quizá desde antes de lo de Ginny.

Caminaron fuera de la Sala Común. Malfoy caminaba a una distancia prudencial y aunque parecía haber abandonado el eterno gesto de cachorro apaleado, su mirada era, si es que fuera posible, incluso más huidiza que antes. Parecía evitar mirarle con todas sus fuerzas y Harry comenzaba a sentirse incómodo. Una cosa era que detestara a Malfoy y hubiera perdido los estribos en aquella ocasión del Cruciatus, y otra era que no le incomodara el terror que parecía infundir en Malfoy.

Bien, se lo había buscado. Pero no le gustaba. No le gustaba esa sensación que Malfoy le entregaba, de subyugación. No le gustaba que alguien le mirara como a Voldemort. Se aclaró la garganta y trató de ser lo más relativamente amable que podía ser.

- Desayunaremos algo y luego tendremos que ir a buscar tus antiguas habitaciones a buscar todas tus cosas.- comentó en tono casi conversacional.

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza. No pareció interesarle el tema pero en sus ojos grises había algo tormentoso agitándose, intentando formularse en voz alta pero sin atreverse a ser pronunciado.

- ¿Sí?- le instó Harry impaciente.- Si quieres preguntar algo sólo hazlo de una vez, por Merlín, Malfoy.

- Sí… yo…- el chico se había ruborizado un poco pero ni aún así le miró. Parecía tener un tic de frotarse las muñecas ante las situaciones de tensión y aparentemente sus últimas veinticuatro horas habían sido de pura histeria, a juzgar por la frecuencia con que repetía el gesto.- Quería saber algo.

_Muchas cosas._

_¿Por qué me odias? ¿Por qué me odian? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Aún quieres matarme?_

_¿Terminaré odiándome también?_

- Yo… yo… o sea, antes, yo…

- Tú, tú.- se burló el moreno, mientras giraban por la esquina inmediata al Gran Comedor.- Sólo habla.

- Yo… sólo quería saber si yo… ¿Yo tengo amigos?- el rubio pareció nervioso ante su atrevimiento.- Digo, antes. Antes de esto. ¿Los tenía? ¿O siempre ha sido así?

Harry se detuvo ante la pregunta, sorprendido de la reflexión. De entre todas las preguntas… Malfoy parecía infinitamente más afectado por esta. Con un pinchazo de culpa, Harry evocó la noche anterior, sus propias palabras hirientes destinadas a lastimarle, el cerco de Gryffindors animando a que le golpearan, Ron…

- ¿Amigos?- repitió Harry dudando. Nunca había estado muy seguro de si Malfoy tenía amigos, aparte de los dos guardaespaldas de siempre, pero la vida en las mazmorras era algo desconocido para Harry. Los Slytherin parecían funcionar bajo distintos principios y Harry no se atrevería a asegurar que Malfoy tenía amigos. – Supongo que sí… no lo sé, yo… la verdad… no te conozco mucho.

Fue cosa de decirlo para que Harry se percatara hasta qué punto no sabía nada de Malfoy: nada fuera de las peleas en los pasillos, las disputas en el campo de juegos. Sería incapaz de describir las características de Malfoy antes del desdichado accidente.

El rubio pareció aceptar su insegura respuesta y los ojos grises permanecieron apagados, evaluando la vida anterior que aparentemente había tenido. Una vida que no se dibujaba como mucho mejor que lo que tenía ahora. No era un gran consuelo. Rozó pensativamente el escudo bordado en su túnica, mientras continuaban el camino hacia el comedor.

La hora les jugó a favor y aparte de unos pocos chicos de los primeros años en cada mesa, no había mucha gente. Harry agradecía no tener que enfrentarse de nuevo a la multitud iracunda esperando respuestas y se dejó caer descuidadamente en la Mesa de Gryffindor. El joven a su lado pareció dudar y permaneció a su lado, de pie, observando a su alrededor temeroso.

- Siéntate y desayuna Malfoy.- le ordenó Harry de mala leche, sirviéndose un vaso de jugo de calabaza.- Nos espera un largo día.

**HD & HD & HD**

Una vez más, Harry notó como ciertas costumbres trascendían las barreras del olvido. Malfoy se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, incómodo y mirando constantemente a su alrededor, como notando que ese no era su lugar natural. Se había servido jugo de arándano luego de mirar con el mayor de los desprecios el de calabaza que Harry le señaló y había untado sus tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa, preocupándose de cubrir cada milímetro de pan. Cada movimiento había sido fluido y seguro de qué quería y cómo lo quería, y Harry casi pudo ver en el rubio nuevamente a su Némesis de siempre, engreído y desafiante. Sin embargo apenas comió su última tostada, el espejismo se esfumó y Malfoy volvió a ser el manojo de nervios que había sido toda la mañana.

Harry suspiró fastidiado y comió los trozos de bacon que le quedaban en el plato, tratando de ignorar como el Gran Salón poco a poco iba recibiendo más gente. La tranquilidad estaba a punto de esfumársele y Harry ya estaba resignado.

- Harry.

Genial, pensó Harry. Luna le observaba con sus ojos color celeste descolorido, sosteniendo un vaso de leche en su mano.

- Hola, Luna.- le saludó temiendo el momento de la sorpresa/enfado/curiosidad al ver a Malfoy.

Evidentemente no recordaba que su interlocutora era Luna Lovegood, quien volteó el rostro hacia Malfoy y esbozó una sonrisa perezosa pero absolutamente natural, como si fuera cosa de todos los días encontrarse al rubio desayunando en compañía de Harry Potter.

- Hola, Draco.

- Uh, hola.- Malfoy la observaba con curiosidad y de pronto, algo brotó por entre los nervios, los tartamudeos, los temores y señalando las orejas de Luna exclamó.- Bonitos aros.

- Gracias.- comentó Luna con voz casual, como si cualquiera encontrara bonitos sus aros en el colegio. Harry había evitado mencionar las enormes plumas blancas, casi del tamaño de su rostro, que colgaban de sus lóbulos.- Son plumas de Snorky volador.

Malfoy formuló un gesto de incredulidad y volteó rápidamente hacia Harry, que se encogió de hombros con disimulo. El rubio pareció confuso y asintió con la cabeza a la sonriente Luna, que permanecía de pie junto a ellas con la misma mirada soñadora de siempre.

- Los Snorkys alejan la mala suerte y comen pelusas. Son muy útiles.- comentó Luna observando algo indefinido en la ceja de Malfoy. Luego hizo un gesto desganado con la mano a modo de despedida y explicó.- Debo irme, por las mañanas es más fácil ver los Doxys.

La chica se alejó, con su andar errático permanente y observando invariablemente hacia todos lados, como si de verdad esperara encontrarse pequeñas criaturas escondidas entre los platos del desayuno. Harry siempre se había preguntado cómo sería vivir en el mundo de Luna pero la respuesta le parecía algo escalofriante.

Viendo que su acompañante ya había terminado el desayuno y se dedicaba a analizar con ojos melancólicos el techo encantado del Gran Comedor, Harry recordó sacar del bolsillo de su túnica los pequeños viales que cargaba. Descorchó uno que bebió él mismo y le extendió el otro a Malfoy.

- Bébelo. Es lo que madame Pomfrey aconsejó para tus heridas.- Harry le observó analizar con desconfianza la poción recibida y contra su voluntad preguntó.- ¿Cómo te has sentido?

Evidentemente la amabilidad confundió a Draco que le miró anonadado, como si Harry hubiera dicho una aberración. El moreno no pudo evitar avergonzarse un poco de su curiosidad que había sonado sospechosamente a preocupación y rebuscó una manera de quitarle importancia.

- Más tarde debes ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey… y no sé cómo le explicaré que nuevamente parezcas un saco de boxeo…

- Estoy bien… creo.- murmuró Draco.- Me duele un poco la mandíbula… pero estoy… bien. Anoche… ella, me sanó.

- ¿Hermione?- el asentimiento del rubio le respondió.- Pues… le quedó muy bien… te ves… ehh, te ves normal.

Harry se sintió extraño. Nunca había pensado que la tarea más difícil que cargaría sería tratar de hablar civilizadamente con Malfoy. Tenía profundos deseos de golpearle cada vez que recordaba los años pasado, pero era difícil mantener la ira en niveles saludables cuando Malfoy se esforzaba tanto en verse malditamente indefenso. Ahí sentado, en la mesa de Gryffindor, como un pez fuera del agua, mirando en todas direcciones entre sorprendido y aterrado. ¿Cómo iba Harry a mantenerse en sus cabales?

Apartó la vista, enfadado, cuando Malfoy abrió el vial y bebió el contenido con expresión desconfiada. Luego tragó ruidosamente y formuló un gesto de repugnancia con los labios, entrecerrando los ojos.

_- Él está a mi cargo ahora. Él no es el mismo Ron… él no sabe nada de lo que pasó._

_- Mató a mi hermana, Harry ¿Crees que me importa una mierda si recuerda o si perdió la cabeza?- el pelirrojo hizo un gesto de apartarle del camino para continuar su tarea de acabar con el rubio._

_Harry se quedó quieto en su lugar y se mordió los labios. Lamentaba tener que hacerlo, pero suponía que era lo que debía hacer. Era todo su culpa. Si él no hubiera contribuido a convertir a Malfoy poco menos que en un inútil, Ron podría matarlo con sus propias manos sin la menor de las culpas. Pero no así. Con firmeza, dio el paso que le separaba del pelirrojo y con firmeza le sujetó de los brazos. Notoriamente, los casi veinte centímetros de ventaja del otro no contribuyeron a su esfuerzo, pero logró detenerlo._

_- No puedo permitir que le dañes. Merlín sabe que… me gustaría romperle la cara, pero este Malfoy está a mi cargo.- Harry vio los ojos azules relampaguear y le asió con más fuerza.- Dumbledore…_

_- ¡No me interesa, Harry! No puedes detener que acabe con esa piltrafa…_

_- Yo sí puedo._

_La voz había sido decidida y poco tenía que ver con los ojos castaños empañados por las lágrimas. Hermione observaba a su novio, las cejas fruncidas y la varita firme en su mano.- Como prefecta, no voy a permitir este tipo de agresiones._

Harry rechinó los dientes y se arrodilló junto al rubio que permanecía atrapado por los escalones móviles de la escalera Norte que conducía a las mazmorras. Le cogió firmemente del brazo y tiró de él, aún cuando el chillido de Malfoy le indicó que quizá estaba a punto de arrancarle la extremidad.

- ¡Detente!- aulló el chico desde el suelo y le observó con ojos lastimeros.- Me duele.

- Mira, lo entiendo, pero creí que a la tercera caída aprenderías a mirar donde pisas, hurón.- le replicó el moreno jalándole con firmeza. El rubio apretó los labios y reprimió un quejido, justo antes de que lograra ser zafado y arrojado sin ceremonias contra las baldosas de piedra.- Ahora por favor, camina con los ojos abiertos.

- ¿Por qué… esto… es tan peligroso?- jadeó Malfoy, levantándose con dificultades.

Se sacudió la túnica negra con mucha dedicación y Harry rodó los ojos cuando el rubio se planchó los pliegues sucios de la tela con los dedos. Sin embargo, el Slytherin no pareció inmutarse y se acomodó los cabellos rubios con gestos seguros. Luego volteó a observarle con el ya habitual gesto perdido.

- ¿No hay otro modo de llegar… donde sea que vayamos?- le preguntó, pareciendo asustado de seguir cayendo atrapado en los resquicios de cada escalera.

- A menos que sepas como aparecerte en el castillo, no.

El gesto de incredulidad le reveló a Harry que el término aparecerse no le había parecido en lo absoluto conocido, por lo que continuó su camino rumbo a la Sala Común de Slytherin. La pared de piedra que ya había conocido varios años atrás, se presentó ante sus ojos, como un obstáculo infranqueable.

- ¿Supongo que no sabes la contraseña, cierto?

- Uhh.- Malfoy observó la pared como buscando la pista en ella y Harry se resignó a probar todas las claves que se le pasaron por la cabeza.

- ¿Serpientes? ¿Sangre pura? ¿Sangre sucia? ¿Salazar?- la pared continuó imperturbable frente a sus ojos y Harry sintió agotado su repertorio de términos Slytherinescos.

La varita que se le enterró en la nuca le pilló totalmente por sorpresa. Malfoy a su lado no pareció notar nada hasta que el grupo, que se había deslizado silenciosamente a su alrededor, se acercó hasta estar a dos escasos pasos.

- ¡Hey!- se quejó Harry, justo antes que su atacante le empujara contra la pared, haciéndole estrellar su nariz contra la piedra. Se quejó a media voz y pudo ver el perfil burlesco de Blaise Zabini, presionando su varita contra su cabeza.

- Potter, Potter… ¿Qué hace un gatito tan lejos de su canasta?

Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero otra figura corpulenta volvió a empujarle contra el muro y pudo percibir la fuerza bruta de Crabbe aplicarse sin piedad contra su espalda. Apretó los labios y observó a Malfoy, que parecía perplejo y veía a los desconocidos a su alrededor como si mirara a la muerte misma.

Una de la figuras se arrojó sobre el aterrado rubio, que le recibió tiesa y espantado, creyendo que era una nueva persona deseando golpearle. Cerró los ojos y apretando fuertemente los párpados, esperó por la golpiza, preguntándose en silencio que había hecho en su vida anterior para merecer eso.

Sin embargo, los golpes no llegaron y cuando abrió los ojos, sólo pudo ver una figura delgada enfundada en una túnica negra, que se abrazaba a su cintura y temblaba descontroladamente. De pronto reconoció el ruido de un sollozo y el rostro antes enterrado en su pecho, emergió, revelando a una chica de rasgos fuertes, llorosa y absolutamente desconocida. Draco la observó sin mayor expresión y eso sólo pareció gatillar un nuevo acceso de llanto, pues la chica le apretujó con mayor violencia y esta vez sus sollozos e hipidos fueron claramente audibles.

- ¡Draco! ¡Oh, Dray!- la chica gimoteó y repentinamente empezó a palparle el rostro como reconociéndole.- ¿Qué te han hecho estos energúmenos? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Harry, presionado contra la pared de ladrillo por la varita que permanecía firmemente enterrado en su nuca, sin ningún respeto por su cerebro, observó el rostro de confusión de Draco. El rubio de pronto observó a su alrededor y vio al grupo de chicos que le rodeaban, viéndole con atención, como a un líder. La cara antes pálida ardió en rubor.

- Draco, madame Pomfrey dijo que ahora estás con los cachorritos y que no podemos sacarte y que Potter trató de MATARTE en el partido… ¿Estás bien? ¿Te torturan ahí arriba?

- Yo… yo… estoy bien.- afirmó Draco, tratando de desasirse del abrazo sin ser descortés.- Gracias, pero tú… tú ¿Quién eres?

El rostro de la morena se descompuso en llanto nuevamente y le abrazó aún con mayor violencia, sacudiéndole un poco en medio de sus lamentos. Draco pareció avergonzado de sus palabras y observando nerviosamente a su alrededor, trató de remedar el daño hecho.

- Yo… lo siento… de verdad, yo sé que tú… es decir, tú.- aparentemente desesperado, volteó hacia Harry para encontrarle acorralado por un chico corpulento.- ¿Ha-harry?

La chica que le abrazaba, saltó ante el nombre apenas susurrado y volteó a observar al mencionado con los ojos entrecerrados en furia, que, aunque nunca lo admitiera, hizo amilanarse un poco la ya tan conocida valentía Gryffindor de Harry.

- ¿Harry? ¿HARRY? Potter, estás en tanto problemas, querido. Lamentarás cada día de tu vida haberte metido con uno de nosotros.- la chica observó al chico de piel oscura a su derecha que asintió y luego le ordenó al corpulento que mantenía quieto a Harry.- Vamos adentro, Vince, hay mucho que hablar.

Cogiendo firmemente a Draco del codo, le hizo avanzar hasta la muralla que escondía las habitaciones de Slytherin. El delgado Gryffindor, que ahora era sostenido con el brazo doblado dolorosamente en su espalda por Vincent Crabbe, que le guiaba sin ninguna delicadeza a seguir a la muchacha, vio como los fríos ojos azul cobalto de ella estaban fijos en su rostro cuando pronunciaron con voz dulce la contraseña.

- Vendetta.

Con un crujido similar al de la madera vieja quebrándose, los ladrillos se desencajaron entre sí hasta generar una obertura perfectamente igual a una puerta, que daba pase directo a la Sala Común de las serpientes.

- Vamos a casa, Dray.

**Continuará...**

**Notas de Autora: Ahora que ya están casi todos los personajes posicionados en sus puestos, estamos listos para partir de lleno con el fic y desde el otro capítulo estos empezarán a avanzar hacia el romance (Y) Ya conocimos a los Slytherin y bueno... casi no puedo creer que en cinco capítulos, recién lleve un día ): Como ya dije, comenzare a acelerar los hechos, que hasta a mí me pone nerviosa el ritmo de esto.**

**Sobre la próxima actualización, sólo me resta esperar que sea este año. De verdad, no juzgo a nadie de los que me abandonó en el camino o los que no querrán continuar, porque bueno, yo tampoco lo haría. No entiendo como las otras autoras compatibilizan tan bien la Vida Real y a mí no me funciona... pero hago todo lo posible por volver, incluso he escrito fics nuevos y todo.**

**Una última cosa... he comenzado un fic nuevo, de varios capítulos. No lo subiré hasta que no esté segura que lo terminaré, porque no puedo cometer los mismos errores. Lo que quería comentar es que lo comencé a escribir en un impulso, ya llevo un par de capítulos y me gusta bastante la idea... pero de pronto lo releo y descubrí que CHAN! De nuevo trata el tema del olvido. No es nada parecido a esto, la trama va por otro lado y el desenlace también es distinto... pero se repite la temática del olvido inducido, aunque por otras razones. Lo comento porque no sé si publicarlo o abandonarlo, que quizá ya me estoy repitiendo sin darme cuenta.**

**En fin, mil cariños.**

**Espero nos leamos pronto**

**Kmy.**


	6. Los rincones vacíos

**Notas de Autora: **Mientras actualizo, suenan coros celestiales atrás cantando ALELUYA. En serio, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo jaja y me empeñé en subir este cap apenas lo terminé de tipear. Siendo sinceras, es un capítulo de transición, no aporta mayormente a la trama, pero termina el cuadro completo de los personajes :) a mí me gusta, porque Draco irá agarrando trocitos nuevos de su pasado y eso será decisivo en el avance de la historia.

Uhm, eso.

**Parte Seis**

**Los rincones vacíos**

Draco avanzó como entre sueños por la abertura que había dejado la anteriormente pared de ladrillos, empujado afable pero decididamente por la chica morena. A pesar de lo menuda, era bastante enérgica, y el joven se encontró absolutamente impedido de poder detenerla, arrastrado en su frenético movimiento.

Nervioso, y con la aún desconocida chica colgando de su brazo, Draco le dirigió una rápida mirada al resto de sus acompañantes. Eran siete en total y Draco notó con desaliento que le eran totalmente extraños. Se sentía inquieto, rodeado por desconocidos de expresión grave que parecían listos para atacarle en cualquier momento, sus varitas alerta y los cuerpos en posición de ataque.

Un quejido de dolor le distrajo de su exploración del entorno. Harry estaba en el suelo y el chico alto y de piel oscura que ya antes había hablado le tenía enterrado el pie en los riñones, mientras le sonreía sin indicios de piedad.

- Bien, Potter, espero que estés listo para ser castrado lenta y dolorosamente…- comentó en tono jocoso con la sonrisa más escalofriante que Draco había visto, los dientes radiantemente blancos en contraste con la piel color bronce oscuro.

- Que te jodan Zabini.- bufó desde el suelo el otro chico con voz estrangulada, ganándose un puntapié en las costillas.

- Vince. Greg.- Zabini chasqueó los dedos y dos chicos notoriamente más corpulentos que los demás se adelantaron hacia el caído en poses amenazantes y haciendo crujir los nudillos.

Draco vio que le levantaban entre improperios escupidos apenas por el moreno y el primer puñetazo hizo que la cabeza de Harry se estampara contra el muro con un ruido sordo. La expresión de dolor que le siguió, un lamento breve pero atormentado que brotó contra la voluntad del moreno de sus labios, hizo recuperar a Draco de su estupor y que se adelantara con pasos torpes y sintiéndose aterrado y furioso a partes iguales.

- ¡Basta! ¡Paren!- exclamó con voz autoritaria pero sin poder ocultar el temblor en su tono, aún sabiendo que poca utilidad tenía que les observara con rudeza y les gritara órdenes a aquellos macizos desconocidos.

Sin embargo, para su total sorpresa, los dos agresores se detuvieron en seco, como activados por un control remoto. Voltearon ambos a verle de inmediato, con expresiones de boba obediencia y algo de reparo, como avergonzados por haberse ganado una reprimenda; y Draco reconoció mansedad en sus ojos, que aguardaron ansiosos, como esperando una nueva orden. Draco tragó saliva y se agitó nervioso, sintiendo los ojos confusos de todos los presentes sobre él, un cierto reconocimiento idéntico surgiendo en todas las miradas. Desde el suelo y con la boca comenzando a tener indicios de inflamación por el golpe, Harry le observó con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Yo… yo… no quiero que hagan eso.- terminó con dificultades. Ambos golpeadores se observaron confundidos entre ellos y le obsequiaron una mirada de cachorro castigado.

- Pero… pero ¡Draco! Él te golpeó.- reclamó uno.

- Es Potter, Draco.- se quejó el otro mirándole con súplica, evidentemente complicados ante la situación de que Draco no pudiera entender una verdad tan simple.

- Sí, Dray.- intervino la hasta entonces callada morena.- No sé qué mentiras te habrán dicho, pero él no es tu amigo, él trató de asesinarte, es un estúpido Gryffindor. Y nadie se mete con uno de los nuestros y vive para contarlo… aunque sea Harry Potter.

Los grandulones asintieron con la cabeza enérgicamente, bastante felices de que alguien tuviera la capacidad de explicar mejor que ellos la situación y, a modo de aprobación, levantaron al moreno de la túnica y le propinaron un nuevo golpe esta vez en el bajo estómago, con impecable coordinación. Draco se sintió rechinar los dientes de pura ira y manoteando para desasirse del agarre de la chica, gritó, sintiéndose superado por esa situación bizarra.

- ¡Basta! No quiero que lo golpeen, no quiero… yo… él.- Draco se sintió desinflar desde dentro ante la falta de motivos que aplacasen la furia general y se frotó las muñecas intentando calmarse.- Yo no entiendo…- susurró finalmente, observando directo a los ojos de la chica de cabello negro que parecía liderar la operación.

- Draco…- intentó de nuevo ella, pero aparentemente algo vio en los ojos grises, pues con un gesto de enfado se volteó hacia los bravucones.- Déjenlo. Bien por ti, Potter, aparentemente te has salvado _por ahora._

Harry se frotó la boca con la manga de la túnica y no le asombró ver una estela de sangre brotando de sus labios y manchando la tela negra. Con los ojos del verde más oscuro que Draco había visto, le dirigió una mirada resentida y escupió.- No necesito que Malfoy me salve, Parkinson.

La chica avanzó en un par de zancadas hasta estar a dos escasos pasos del muchacho golpeado y Draco pudo distinguir que con un movimiento rápido deslizaba su varita por el cuerpo del otro hasta detenerla en un punto muy específico de su anatomía, hacia el sur, que causó que Harry abriera enormemente los ojos de la impresión. La mirada de los ojos femeninos color cobalto era gélida y Draco por un momento se cuestionó intervenir, al distinguir en esos ojos poco y nada de reparo o capacidad de arrepentimiento. Había algo escalofriante en el rostro agradable de la chica, con una sonrisa sádica bailoteándole en los labios.

- No tientes tu suerte, querido. Los Slytherin no olvidamos _nunca…_ y conocemos muchos hechizos muy didácticos para vengar a nuestros amigos… muchos hechizos que evitarán que tú plagues al mundo con tu sangre.- amenazó con voz cándida.- Un día Draco no estará para defenderte y… ¡Voilá!

La nuez de Adán del moreno se deslizó con premura por la garganta ante las palabras y la chica pareció darse por satisfecha y retrocedió con una enorme sonrisa. Se volteó hacia Draco y con un gesto infinitamente más amable, le cogió del brazo para guiarle hacia un sofá color verde oscuro de cuero.

- Creo que… no te estamos dando una buena impresión ¿No?- comentó en tono conversacional. Draco no pudo responder, resistiéndose a sentarse con ese grupo de personas extrañas y mirando fijamente Harry, que apoyado contra un muro, les observaba con desdén.- De ser todo normal, lo estarías pasando en grande… pero no es el caso.

Draco miró a su alrededor una vez más con duda, observando que todo el grupo se había distribuido en el semicírculo de sillones, dejando como espacio preferencial el sofá grande al centro, como esperando que Draco se sentara. Éste notó que el silencio de los demás era calculador y supo que de algún modo ellos no hablaban a menos que realmente tuvieran algo que decir. Las manos empuñando aún las varitas, a pesar de los gestos algo más relajados, le indicaron que estaban listo para atacar a su víctima a la menos señal de rebeldía y, tragando saliva, Draco esperó que, por su propio bien, Harry se quedara esta vez tranquilo.

- Bueno, Dray, supongo que debemos presentarnos.- continuó la chica con toda naturalidad.- Yo…

- ¿Dray?- interrumpió Draco sin poder evitarlo, arrugando un poco la nariz al pronunciar el apodo.

- Oh, bueno, nunca te gustó que te dijera así.- aclaró la morena con una sonrisa.- No sé cómo puedes recordar eso. ¿Recuerdas algo más?

El rubio notó la ansiedad apenas escondida en el controlado tono de voz de la chica y miró por enésima vez a su alrededor, esforzándose aún más esta vez en conseguir algo, en despertar ese sector apagado de su cerebro en donde yacían todas las respuestas. Observó la sala amplia, decorada en verde con mucha sobriedad, los muebles con aspecto antiguo, la chimenea alegremente encendida, los chicos en uniforme en negro y plata, el escudo de serpientes entrelazadas. Se estremeció visiblemente, forzando a su mente a encontrar algo, a hallar aunque fuera una pista de lo que antes fue.

… se esforzó en enlazarse con todo aquello que dormía en su interior aguardando ser estimulado, pero no encontró nada. Una vez más sólo se topó con las paredes en blanco, las jaulas de cristal de siempre apresándole dentro de sí mismo, los eternos rincones vacíos de su memoria repitiéndose interminables en su cabeza.

- No… no… puedo recordar nada.- musitó angustiado.- No sé… a veces las cosas parecen brotar, pero… no sé, se me escapan. A veces creo reconocer cosas… pero luego todo se va.

La chica apretó los labios y sus ojos perdieron en algo su frialdad al observarle. Luego pareció recuperarse y una vez más su expresión era gélida y distante.

- No importa, Draco. Acabas de despertar… falta mucho tiempo.- la chica le sonrió con algo parecido a la dulzura.- Yo soy Pansy.

- ¿Somos… amigos?- preguntó Draco ruborizándose, al meditar en sus pensamientos anteriores aquella misma mañana, reflexionando que quizá su pasado olvidado había sido igual de solitario que su presente.

- Eso es poco decir. Nos cambiaron los pañales juntos.- comentó la chica animosamente.- Creo que… soy la persona que mejor sabe sobre ti.

Inevitablemente, Draco se sintió embargar por una especie de afecto inmediato, surgido de Merlín sabía dónde, de sólo mirar el rostro enmarcado por cabellos negros. No lo reconocía, pero algo en sus palabras elevaba una luz de esperanza en su interior, un trocito de su pasado que no parecía sórdido y temible como todo lo que le habían mostrado la noche anterior en la Torre de Harry.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú… tú, me contarías… un poco?- preguntó Draco tratando de no sonar excesivamente ansioso y fracasando con estrépito.

- ¡Por supuesto!- quizá Pansy supo leer el gesto voluble en el rubio, pues pareció ablandarse en algo dentro de su papel de líder y sonriendo al resto, pareció instarles a hacer sentir cómodo a Draco.- Mira, él es Blaise. Lo arrojaste de tu escoba cuando tenían cinco años y le rompiste tres costillas. Desde entonces son inseparables.

Draco pareció horrorizado de sus propios actos y observó con un destello de culpa al chico moreno que sonreía, aparentemente muy entretenido de recordar tan funesta anécdota. El rubio trató de abrir la boca para justificarse, pero el tal Blaise le detuvo con una risita.- Entre los Slytherin no hay mejor forma de hacer amistades que con intentos de asesinatos, Draco.

- Sí, acá nos regimos por otros principios que los gatitos de allá arriba.- aportó otra de las chicas, menuda y con cabellos color cobrizo muy abundantes, observando con burla al moreno recientemente golpeado que se había mantenido en un discreto segundo plano, frotándose la mandíbula.

_Sin principios_ pareció toser el susodicho y Draco le observó de reojo, recostado contra la pared, evidentemente molido a golpes, el entrecejo fruncido y gesto definitivamente enfurruñado.

- Ellos son Vince y Greg y … bueno, les enseñaste a leer a punta de escobazos.- continuó la morena apuntando a los dos chicos más grandes que sonrieron avergonzados.- Este otro es Theo… en primer año le arrojaste al lago porque trató de subirse al bote antes que tú y el Calamar Gigante casi se lo cena.

Observando al joven castaño, bastante menudo y delgado, Draco sintió ramalazos de horror desencadenándose en su cabeza, oyendo atentamente los trozos de su pasado desgranarse frente a sí.

- Yo… yo ¿Siempre he sido… así de horrible?- preguntó, asustado de verse rodeado por un grupo de chicos a los que había intentado matar en diversas circunstancias.

- Ya ves que siempre has sido una dulzura.- comentó desde su rincón el Gryffindor, en un tono ligeramente burlesco.

A diferencia de Harry, el resto de la sala formuló distintos gestos de incomprensión, como no pudiendo entender de qué manera había llegado el rubio a tal conclusión. La misma chica menuda de antes le cogió del brazo y sacudiéndole, pareció pedirle entrar en razón.

- ¿Estás loco? Eres un Slytherin, Draco, y eres el mejor. Una vez unos chicos de Ravenclaw me estaban fastidiando y tú les arrojaste el mejor hechizo de Conjuntivitis que he visto.- La chica le sonrió con amabilidad.- Eres un Slytherin, tenemos un código de honor distinto y la falta de espíritu no es motivo de orgullo, y _siempre,_ siempre, has defendido a los _tuyos _con todo.

**HD & DH & HD**

Harry estaba seguro que tenía flojo un diente. Con mucho cuidado, se pasó la lengua por la parte frontal de los dientes y sintió que sus nervios se quejaban. Claro, los puños de Goyle eran casi del tamaño de su cabeza: ya era suficientemente extraño que no le hubiera roto la mandíbula de un solo golpe. Maldiciendo en su cabeza a Malfoy y sus estúpidas amistades, prestó atención a la conversación que se desarrollaba a su lado, en que todos sus integrantes le ignoraban olímpicamente. Mejor así, pocas ganas tenía de intervenir en esa rara conversación seudo sentimentaloide (todo lo sentimental que puede ser una reunión de serpientes) y esa especie de homenaje que estaban haciendo al antiguo Malfoy. Francamente toda la vida había sido un papanatas ¿Por qué todos se comportaban como si hubiera sido un héroe incomprendido?

Ligeramente enfurruñado y viendo con molestia la manga de su túnica y el pecho de la misma manchados de sangre, se aclaró la garganta. Quería irse. Antes había deseado no tener que estar en compañía de Malfoy recorriendo el colegio y había encontrado el escape perfecto en esa visita de cortesía a las mazmorras; ahora lo único que quería era salir de allí. La compañía de Malfoy comportándose como un tarado ya no parecía tan espeluznante al lado de compartir con su grupito de amigos que parecían sacados de una película de terror.

- … yo soy Daphne Greengrass, hemos sido vecinos desde pequeños.

- ¿No… no te habré hecho algo terrible a ti también… cierto?- interrogó Malfoy con voz insegura.

No era de extrañarse. De Harry haber despertado un día sin recuerdos y descubrir que era alguien tan hijo de puta como Malfoy, también se habría asustado de ser así. Sobre todo si eras Draco Malfoy y en diecisiete años de vida hubieras acumulado tantos sacos de vilezas.

- Solías jugar a que yo era tu elfo doméstico y me hacías cargar tus juguetes por la campiña.- apuntó la otra con voz animada arrancando un gemido de angustia de Malfoy que pareció asustarse nuevamente de su pasado.- Un día arrojé todo al lago y tú me tiraste el cabello… luego te mordí y te dejé una cicatriz en la muñeca.

El rubio observó pensativo sus muñecas, descubriendo en la izquierda, dos marcas blancas diminutas, antiguas, que concordaban con la historia relatada. Pareció sentirse más tranquilo ante la evidencia que todos parecían comportarse como unos sádicos los unos con los otros y sonrió con timidez, animando a continuar a sus compañeros en las presentaciones.

- Yo soy Millicent.- se presentó una chica grande, que se equiparaba bastante bien con los tales Vince y Greg. Tenía bastante acné repartido por su rostro rubicundo.- Si te hace sentir mejor, nunca me has hecho nada. Probablemente porque te rompería la cara sin mucho esfuerzo.

La chica se rió, aparentemente encantada de su capacidad de defenderse de las bravuconerías de Draco y éste no pudo más que reír nerviosamente, comprendiendo que su yo-pasado tenía un marcado instinto de sobrevivencia. Viendo a la tal Millicent, no era raro que hubiera mantenido las amabilidades. El mismo Harry había temido varias veces cruzarse con la chica en los pasillos, notando que su musculatura era notoriamente superior a la propia.

- Cuando era pequeña, trataste de defenderme de unos chicos mayores que se burlaban de mí. Al final terminé yo salvándote y terminaste con un ojo morado… pero, ya entiendes. Has sido un gran amigo, Draco.- la enorme muchacha pareció superada por las emociones y a diferencia del resto del grupo, tuvo que enjugarse una lágrima solitaria que se le escapó.- Te hemos echado tanto de menos, Malfoy.

- Millicent, por favor, pareces una Hufflepuff quinceañera.- le reprochó Parkinson con un gesto de repulsión.- Me das arcadas, querida, hazle honor al escudo que llevas en la túnica y compórtate como una buena Slytherin.

Bulstrode, por lo menos tres cabezas más alta que Pansy y dos veces esta hacia los lados, se calló de golpe y con una mirada de obediencia, recuperó su aspecto altanero y distante, aunque aún dirigiéndole miraditas de afecto a Malfoy.

Como para vomitar, alcanzó a pensar Harry justo antes de que la atención de la morena se volcara por completo una vez más en su persona y que esos ojos color cobalto le miraran con reprobación.

- Bien, a lo que nos convoca.- aclaró la chica, adoptando nuevamente su postura de reina egipcia. Harry nunca lo había notado, pero Parkinson ejercía un matriarcado sobre los Slytherin apenas comparable con el gobierno que habitualmente comandaba Malfoy.- Aparte de querer ver a Draco y cursilerías varias, estábamos esperando por ti Potter. Sé que te quedó claro con la bienvenida que te dieron Greg y Vince, pero… me gustaría dejarlo dicho.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, en un gesto cansino, ya fastidiado de golpes y amenazas que en menos de una hora no había parada de recibir. Los Slytherin parecían dedicarse bastante bien a aquello de la tortura.

- Me gustaría pensar que te ha quedado claro que, aunque Dumbledore haya perdido la chaveta y te haya entregado el cuidado de Draco, nosotros estaremos muy pendientes de ti. Si a Draco le tocas un pelo siquiera, no vivirás para contarlo Potter.- la chica le sonrió con amabilidad y Harry pensó que quizá eso era lo más escalofriante de la situación, el hecho que todos parecían amenazar con las sonrisas más angelicales del mundo.- Ni tú ni tus tontos amigos Gryffindor. ¿Has entendido?

- Hm.- Harry formuló un ruido indefinido, poco dispuesto a responder a más amenazas.

_- Quiero creer _ que tienes perfectamente claro que no permitiremos que este castigo del idiota del director se convierta en una venganza hacia Draco. Esto es sólo un aviso Potter y no te gustará que lo cumplamos, por muy Chico Dorado que seas.

- Ya cuando Draco se recupere, podrá decidir qué castigo prefiere dedicarte.- aclaró Nott con una mirada maligna.- Por ahora, nosotros nos remitiremos a cuidar de él.

- Ahora, puedes ir a retirar las cosas de Draco y llevarlas a su nuevo Cuarto, pero pobre de ti Potter que algo malo le suceda en esa torre tuya. Ahora, hazme feliz y habla, para que deje de pensar que eres una especie de retrasado mental.

- Bien, Parkinson.- respondió Harry con los dientes apretados.- Bonitas amenazas, pero innecesarias. Yo… yo no tengo pensado acabar con _este. _ Prefiero esperar a ajustar cuentas con el verdadero.

Malfoy se estremeció en su lugar ante las palabras de Harry y miró al suelo con pesar. Harry se sintió rechinar los dientes, ya harto de esa eterna actitud de víctima que tenía Malfoy ante él y que le provocaba un incómodo rasguño en el pecho, bastante parecido al arrepentimiento. Apartó la vista del rubio y la posó indolentemente en un rincón de la habitación, poco dispuesto de darles más jarana a esos benditos Slytherin sádicos.

Por momentos, cuando Malfoy les gritó a sus antiguos guardaespaldas, una especie de reminiscencia pasada había aflorado en su persona y por un breve segundo, Harry y todos los demás ocupantes de la sala habían podido ver al viejo Malfoy, decidido, seguro y arrogante. La voz inflexible y la seguridad de que sus órdenes eran ley. Por un momento repulsivo, Harry había tenido al viejo Malfoy defendiéndole para que no le partieran la cara y eso le hacía enfurecer todavía más.

Especialmente, porque debajo de todo el desprecio y la molestia que le causaba el Malfoy altanero de siempre, verlo, aunque fuera apenas replicado en el rostro ahora siempre vacío y perdido del desmemoriado, le había provocado una repentina ola de alivio. Una suerte de paz momentánea que nunca pensó podría sentir sólo por creer que Malfoy estaba normal, igual de idiota e insoportable que siempre. Que él no le había causado un daño irreparable.

Harry se sentía molesto consigo mismo, por lo contradictorio de sus sentimientos. Odiaba a Malfoy, eso estaba claro, y odiaba a esta criatura escurridiza y magullada que le miraba con temor, pero experimentaba una rara sensación de añoranza por el Malfoy de siempre, que le hacía zancadillas por los pasillos o que era capaz de vender a cualquiera con tal de salvar su pellejo.

Volvió a prestar atención a la conversación con ciertas dificultades.

- Y exigimos que Dray cene todas las noches en nuestra mesa.- Harry abrió la boca para rebatir pero el gesto adusto de Millicent al hablar le detuvo.- Serás _muy bienvenido_ a acompañarnos, Potter.

- ¿Les importa si interrumpo esta encantadora tertulia y voy a buscar el equipaje de Malfoy, para que nos podamos ir a clases? Créanme, me encantaría seguir conversando del clima o dejarles a su amiguito, pero me temo que me expulsarán si pierdo de vista al hurón.- apuntó Harry de malhumor, observando ansioso la escalera en caracol que conducía a los cuartos.

- Pero por supuesto, cariño, Blaise te acompañará con mucho gusto.

Harry avanzó hacia las escaleras y se extrañó al oír pasos replicándose tras de sí. Se volteó apenas para ver a Malfoy siguiéndole con la mirada baja, aparentemente en un acto reflejo, ya acostumbrado a comportarse como su sombra. Se detuvo algo incómodo, lamentando que ni los benditos amigos del hurón le sacaran de esa estupidez que parecía síntoma irremediable de la amnesia.

- ¿Te importaría no seguirme, gracias?- le espetó de mal humor.

El rubio pareció sobresaltarse al ser pillado en falta y le observó nerviosamente, como si no supiera exactamente qué se esperaba de él.

- Pero yo…- murmuró avergonzado, en un susurro bajito.

- Iré a buscar tus tonterías. Puedes quedarte hablando con tu encantadora pandilla por mientras.- Harry le señaló hacia el grupo que observaba la interacción con expresiones neutras.

- Yo… yo creo… son mis cosas. Creo que… debería ayudarte.- logró aclarar Malfoy, pareciendo pensar que las normas de cortesía venían muy bien en ese momento.

Harry bufó y no pudo evitar hacer un amplio molinillo con los brazos, desesperado y lamentando que el diccionario no tuviera todas las palabras que le gustaría expresar en ese momento. Más solo podía agitar sus extremidades y tratar de no ser golpeado de nuevo por _tratar mal _al principito de las serpientes.

- Mira, mientras más lejos, más me ayudas.

No se detuvo a esperar respuesta. Vio por el rabillo del ojo la expresión herida del chico rubio, que inevitablemente bajó la vista hasta observarse con atención los nudos perfectamente atados de sus zapatos negros, con el cabello platinado cubriendo completamente su rostro. Bien por él, Harry tenía múltiples contusiones y la nariz convirtiéndose progresivamente en un tomate: no estaba para vigilar las sensibilidades de nadie.

Al pasar por su lado, pudo ver la mirada penetrante de Pansy. Estuvo a punto de pararse a preguntarle qué tanto le veía, pero no queriendo más golpizas, pasó por su lado frunciendo el ceño, sin entender la expresión calculadora de los ojos color cobalto, que pronto se volteó con suspicacia hacia el lugar donde Malfoy aún permanecía muy quieto, sin mirar nada en particular, probablemente queriendo pasar desapercibido.

- Sígueme, Potter.- le llamó Zabini con su sempiterno tonito de superioridad, como si algo le hiciera mucha gracia.

Subieron por las escaleras en perfecto silencio. Zabini era un chico de complexión media, aproximadamente de su altura, de piel oscura y unos perturbadores ojos pardos. A Harry no le simpatizaba mucho, aunque a diferencia de Malfoy, no habían tenido nunca hasta ese momento un enfrentamiento directo. Zabini solía tener un perfil más bien bajo y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Parkinson, una especie de pareja de monarcas por sobre el resto de los demás Slytherin.

La pieza a la que le condujo, era desde luego, igual de snob que los ocupantes de la mazmorra. Tenían una chimenea adentro, hecha de piedra con elaborados ornamentos tallados en ella: un fuego de intenso color verde ardía en su interior. Las paredes estaban tapizadas en pesado terciopelo y cada detalle en esa habitación parecía minuciosamente previsto y seleccionado, a diferencia del cuarto de Gryffindor, cuyos ornamentos principales eran los calzoncillos de Ron arrojados por cualquier lado y los afiches de equipos de fútbol de Seamus.

- Estas son las cosas de Draco.- le apuntó Zabini con un gesto descuidado.

El rincón de Malfoy era inmaculado. El baúl no aparecía repleto a rabiar de ropa que buscaba escapársele por los cuatro costados –situación que Harry solía considerar normal para todo estudiante- sino que por el contrario estaba alineado contra la pared, cerrado sin ningún elemento huyendo de su interior. -Sobre su tapa había una túnica perfectamente doblada, que Harry supuso habría dejado el mismo Malfoy preparada el día anterior al accidente.

- Bien. Uhm ¿esto es todo?

Zabini sonrió malévolamente.- Si te refieres a si ese es el baúl de _sólo los uniformes_, sí. El otro está ahí.

El dedo elegante, y adornado por un anillo de oro macizo con el escudo del apellido Zabini, señaló al otro lado de la cama, donde un baúl de idénticas proporciones descansaba. No pudo evitar apretar los dientes. Genial, Malfoy era una puta chica.

**HD- DH – HD**

- Uhm. Tengo mucha ropa.- comentó Draco esa noche en un susurro bajito.

Harry, más pendiente de observar la puerta en espera de que Ron entrara al cuarto que de ver a Malfoy hurgueteando en sus baúles, hizo un vago sonido sin traducción alguna a idioma conocido y continuó aguardando nervioso. No sabía bien, pero tenía que decirle algo a Ron.

Había sido un primer día agotador. Malfoy en general se mantenía en un discreto segundo plano, siguiéndole como una sombra y disculpándose a cada momento, como cuando sintió deseos de ir al baño y casi se deshizo en disculpas y sonrojos mientras le pedía que le esperara. Como si Harry tuviera alguna otra opción aparte de quedarse afuera del lavabo y esperarle, sinceramente. En las clases con suerte si logró entender algo, dividido entre mirar furibundo a todos sus compañeros que les observaban entre cuchicheos y vigilar a Malfoy, que se sentó a su lado y se dedicó a pintarrajear los pergaminos que le había facilitado. Y claro, esperar por la aparición que nunca llegó de Ron.

Había sido un día pesado. Había sentido el cuello rígido de tanto aguantarse las ganas de voltear ante cada murmullo y lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra hasta que todos dejaran de verle y señalarle descaradamente con el dedo. Nunca, ni siquiera aquello de los horcruxes, había tenido una tarea tan pesada en sus manos como resistir un día así. Y se le venían varios meses iguales. El pensamiento le daba ganas de enterrarse entre las mantas e hibernar hasta el próximo verano.

Y, como no, habían cenado con los Slytherin. Después del día de mierda que habían tenido, a Harry se le antojó insoportable y quiso escabullirse al cuarto de una buena vez, pero Parkinson le había pillado en plena huída, haciéndole recordar la conversación de la mañana. Y claro, tuvo que sentarse con ellos, como si ya el Colegio no hablara suficiente de él, y tuvo que soportar a todo el grupo parloteando tonterías varias, todos mirando a Malfoy como si fuera una especie de _mártir_ o ídolo. En serio, Harry sospechaba que el tic en su ojo no era ningún buen precedente.

Al menos ahora… ya estaban en su cuarto. Sólo tenía que vigilar que nadie golpeara a Malfoy y tendría finalizada su misión.

- Y… no parezco conocer colores aparte del negro.- continuó el rubio, observando consternado la pila de remeras negras perfectamente dobladas en su baúl.

- Supongo que te parece adecuadamente malvado e intimidatorio.- apuntó Harry con desprecio.

Neville, el único de los chicos que también estaba ahí, acostado boca abajo leyendo un libro de Herbología, pareció mirarle con reprobación.

- Y… eh… tengo una revista… tuya.- dijo de pronto Malfoy viéndose muy nervioso y consternado ante el nuevo descubrimiento.

- ¿Mía?- exclamó Harry ante la perspectiva de que el hurón hubiera andado por ahí robándole sus revistas. Se volteó con brusquedad hacia la cama del rubio y le miró enfadado.

Malfoy sostenía una revista 'Corazón de Bruja' en sus manos y Harry gimió de desesperación. Esa estúpida revista. Ginny la había encontrado muy divertida y se había encargado de regarla por todo el colegio.

- ¿Tú… tú eres algo así como… una especie de famoso?- le preguntó Malfoy con los ojos muy abiertos, observando la portada de la revista, que rezaba en enormes letras color rosa "_El Chico que Vivió para ser el Adolescente más cotizado"_.

Harry creía que había acabado con todos los ejemplares de esa maldita revista. Viéndola en manos del Slytherin, con esa estúpida foto suya en un partido de quidditch, volando como si la vida se le fuera en ello, supo que evidentemente no había quemado todos. Que el estúpido de Malfoy había estado riéndose a sus expensas quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

- ¿Por qué tienes esa maldita cosa?- graznó enfadado, levantándose de un salto para quitársela.

Malfoy la soltó con temor y retrocedió amedrentado hasta el extremo de su cama, mirándole con confusión.- No lo sé…

- Oh, por supuesto, siempre fastidiando, seguramente pasaste todas las putas noches burlándote con esa mal parida revista…

El rubio se ruborizó repentinamente y apartó la vista, seguramente avergonzado. Harry se sintió humillado de sólo pensar en la de veces que Malfoy se había partido de la risa con sus amiguitos Slytherin al leer frases como "el cuerpo esculpido por años de practicar quidditch" o "los anteojos no sólo no le restan atractivo sino que le dan un invaluable aire intelectual". Harry se mordió los labios y no pudo más que punzarle con su dedo índice en el hombro y amenazarle.

- Cuando vuelvas a ser Malfoy, tendremos _tantas_ cuentas que saldar. Te partiré las piernas.- declaró con tranquilidad, sólo dando anuncio de sus futuras acciones.

Malfoy no pudo contestar. Le observó temeroso y confundido, los ojos vagando del rostro furibundo del moreno a la revista que se estrujaba espasmódicamente entre sus dedos. Abrió la boca, probablemente para disculparse, pero algo le detuvo. La puerta del cuarto se abrió de improviso y Ron entró, alto, gigante, con la cabeza gacha. Se veía cansado y Harry supo que debía haber estado vagando todo el día por los terrenos del colegio.

Sin saber realmente qué podía quedarle por decir, se atrevió a murmurar.

- Ron…

Los ojos azules fueron lapidarios.

- No te atrevas a hablarme, Potter. Me queda claro que estás defendiendo a tu _amiguito_.

- ¿Qué? Pero…

- Ni una palabra Potter o me ganaré una bien merecida reprimenda de la prefecta Granger.- replicó el pelirrojo, en tono cruel al mencionar su, hasta donde sabía Harry, novia Hermione.- No me hables de tus mierdas, ni del puto hurón. No quiero saber nada.

Dicho y hecho Ron se arrojó en su cama y las cortinas se cerraron a su alrededor con un hechizo, como un muro de piedra maciza. El silencio se hizo en el cuarto y Harry no pudo evitar morderse el labio hasta que le dolió la magulladura de la mañana, obsequio de Crabbe y Goyle. Golpeó la pared a su derecha con el puño cerrado y el dolor de sus nudillos, ahora también lastimados, no le hizo sentir mucho mejor. A su lado, Malfoy permanecía sentado en la cama, observando la cama de Ron con horror, los dedos tamborileando la colcha en un evidente tic nervioso.

- ¿Harry?- le llamó suavemente Neville.

Harry volteó a verle, sabiendo que tendría expresión de lástima. Neville probablemente diría frases que no servirían de nada para paliar el dolor al saber que no sólo no supo vengar a Ginny sino que en el camino abandonó a Ron a su suerte. Pero Neville no tenía expresión de lástima, al contrario su rostro regordete estaba marcado por el estupor.

En la mesilla de noche al lado de la cama, había una lechuza real de aspecto imponente que Harry recordaba haber visto entrar alguna vez al Cuartel de la Orden. Era oscura y majestuosa y le miraba con evidente desprecio. La carta en su pata no auguraba tener mejor pinta.

_Potter_

_Mañana a las ocho en mi despacho,_

_Severus Snape._

_**Continuará**_

**Notas de Autora: **Cómo dije antes, no aporta demasiado en la trama, aparte del final. Algunos puntos a considerar:

1-. El próximo capítulo será el tercer día de amnesia de Draco y será la conversación entre Snape y Harry. Reconsiderando el fic, noto que lo pensé para torturar a Harry, porque en todos los capítulos se lo pasa pésimo. En éste casi le vuelan los dientes y en el próximo será torturado por Severus. No lo quería mucho parece. En fin, con el cap de Severus que aclara dudas técnicas de esta amnesia se descubren cosillas y nos lanzamos de lleno a la relación de este par.

2-. Juro que trataré de demorarme poco. Estoy escribiendo mucho últimamente así que creo que lo lograré.

3-. No pude contestar los comentarios. Estoy en período de pruebas y ya mucho me escapo del estudio escribiendo esto ): Pero que sepan que los amé y me subieron mil los ánimos y me hicieron esforzarme por continuar lo antes posible. Como siempre cualquier comentario y crítica será bien recibido por aquí.

4-. En serio, trato de acelerar esto y no me sale, así que seguiré como pueda :P

Mil cariños y gracias por leer

Cami.


End file.
